Voyager: The Next Generation
by CaptainKJ
Summary: Shore Leave: Time for R&R, but for the Voyager-E crew...it gets a little complicated. Chapter 27: Chakotay's bad piloting sends Kate to the computer core...but she's stuck in there!
1. VoyagerE

Voyager: The Next Generation

Chapter 1-

__

Voyager-E (2419)

The _Voyager-E_ stood proudly in spacedock, waiting for someone to captain her. 

And that would be me. Kate "Kathy" Janeway. "Kathy" because I really do remind people of my mom, with the personality, and how I looked, with auburn hair and blue eyes. I had my dad's build and height. But also I had a dark secret-I was a Speaker once- like Picard- for the Borg. 

"Captain Janeway?" My mom tapped my shoulder. "You're leaving in one hour, maybe you should go in."

"Oh." I didn't realize that I was actually staring at it. "Sorry, mom." 

"That's what I did when I was the captain then." She smiled at me. "Come on."

We both went into _Voyager-E's_ bridge, which was identical to the original Voyager's Bridge. This Voyager was the latest incarnation, with quantum slipstream drives, transwarp, and an improved warp drive. The last Voyager lasted for five years before it crash landed in the Utopia Planetia Ship Yards. And every Voyager before that lasted for only five years. Of course, Starfleet was happy to give my mom a new ship. Except for this one.

"So this is the new Voyager-E." I then promptly sat in my mom's chair, the one she had for 27 years. Seven on the original, five on the others. I'd say she was jinxed.

"It's yours now. I humbly pass this ship from mother to daughter." She then sat in the other seat. "But please, make this one last longer."

"I promise." I turned to her. "So, Starfleet made you come on the shakedown cruise? Is it because you're an admiral?"

"Orders from Starfleet." She chuckled. 

"Captain Janeway, please report to the briefing room."

I looked at my mom. "You can go anywhere you like."

"I'll just roam around this bridge."

I nodded, and went out of the doors, to the briefing room. The doors opened, and everyone stood. "As you were. As you all know, I will be your captain for the five-year mission we are going to be on. Our mission from Starfleet is to explore space, provide assistance to planets, and protect the Federation from hostile threats. I hope that what happened to my parents 27 years ago never happens to you or this ship. Today is our shakedown cruise, the most crucial part of our journey." I paused. "Don't call me sir. It's 'captain' around here on Voyager. Enough of my rambling- introduce yourselves." 

"Commander Robert Solares. First officer." Robert was a long time friend of mine, and a Betazoid- good when interviewing detainees. _I just hope that we don't have that problem._

"Lieutenant Commander Colin Paris. Helm." He was one of Tom and B'Elanna's children. Tom was the best pilot in Starfleet today, and I hoped that Colin here would continue the Paris legacy.

"Lieutenant T'Vela." She was a Romulan- part of the Romulan-Vulcan Unification movement. She was the only Romulan here.

"Lieutenant Miral Paris." She was my chief engineer, and the best one in the 'Fleet, the older Paris.

"Ensign Jolie Kim." She was the ops ensign, fresh out of the academy. 

I looked at all of them. "Let's hope that our time here is the best ones we will ever have." 

But before I could say "dismissed", another voice spoke.

"Captain, how could you forget about me?"


	2. Sentient

Copyright Notice (That I forgot to put in last time-sorry): All of the characters in _Voyager: The Next Generation_ are mine, except for Admiral Janeway and any other Star Trek characters. They belong to Paramount.

Chapter 2

Sentient

Everybody was surprised. And they had reason-it could've been a cloaked person, or something that couldn't be seen. Or Q, that pesky thing.

"Surprised?" The voice laughed. "Oh, come on! You're the best in the fleet, can't you figure it out?" It had a British accent, and an annoying one at it.

I looked around me. "We can't see you."

"I'm always here."

"_Q_?" If it was him, I had something for him-a kick in the **ass**. "Is that you?"

"That idiot that annoys your mom? _Oh please!_ I'm _way _better than him."

What an attitude problem. I sighed. "Hmmm...give me a clue. I'm at the last end of my patience. If you want asylum-"

"I have no need for that. If you would direct your attention up..."

All of us did, and I finally realized that it was- "The _computer_?"

"Correct for 64 thousand dollars!" it said.

"Huh?" I was confused. "What's dollars?"

"A type of currency used in pre-warp earth." 

"It appears that Voyager-E's computer is sentient." All of us turned to T'Vela. "It thinks for itself, unlike the regular Starfleet computers, which only respond to commands programmed in the computer."

"She's right."

I turned to the doors, at which the Admiral stood. "No need to be formal now." She smiled. "Yes, the computer's sentient. His name's Sigmund."

"Like Sigmund Freud?" Jolie asked. "The psychiatrist." 

"Exactly." She looked up.

"Why the _hell didn't you tell me_?" I asked. "Captains-"

"Because I thought you would just use him as any computer, giving it commands." She pulled her tunic down. "That's all he's worth to Starfleet." Then she left, leaving us in silence.

"Maybe to Starfleet, but not to us," I muttered. "You're all dismissed. Except for Sigmund."

"I can't be dismissed. I'm the whole ship." 

I stood up and went to the window, looking at spacedock, at all of the machines prepping _Voyager-E _for shakedown. "So, who named you Sigmund?"

"Your mother."

"Ah. Names are given by other people. And so how did you become sentient?"

"I realized that I was there. I had...purpose. Choices. Thoughts." He sighed. "Isn't that how humans became sentient?"

"So the theory goes." I smiled.

"They say you were the Borg Speaker for the human race. I thought that was Jean-Luc Picard-"

"He was of no use for the Borg as of 2401. They then turned to me." 

"I see."

"You don't have visual receptors."

"Actually I do, but I meant in the mental sense, 'I see.' Why you? There are more potential-"

"Because they wanted to assimilate my mom. Lure her in. Because my mom was a personal enemy- if there is such a 'personal' thing for the Borg." I looked up. "There's a million other possibilities, Sigmund, and it's affected my life. Tell me, Sigmund- did you ever considered what will happen to you if you were captured, tortured, then assimilated?"

He paused. "The Admiral installed a self-destruct command if I was ever captured by the Borg. If they get their hands on me...then the universe as we know it will end forever. Nothing would matter anymore." He beeped. "There's something I want to know." 

"What?"

"When you were with the Borg, didn't you ever try to escape? If you didn't, who knew you were there? And how did they save you?"

I turned to the window, as the mechanical arms released _Voyager-E_. "I-"

"Bridge to Captain Janeway. Starfleet's ready for the cruise."

"On my way." I smiled, and sighed. "Sigmund, I'll answer the question later- I promise."

"Ok, Captain. And good luck."

"Thank you." I left, and went to the bridge, where Commander Solares stood and said, "Captain on the Bridge."

"As you were."

I sat in the captain's seat, and as I did I knew that I was now a true captain-my mother had passed the torch, from generation to generation.


	3. Shakedown

Chapter 3

Shakedown

"Starfleet, we're ready."

The bridge rumbled as the docking clamps were released. "Captain Janeway, please proceed at impulse," Fleet Admiral Paris said.

"Acknowledged. You heard the Fleet Admiral, Lt. Commander." I sighed. "Full impulse."

Admiral Janeway stood beside me. "Nervous?"

"Why would I?"

"The first time's always the hardest."

"Oh." I smiled. "Well, this time it won't be." 

"Captain Janeway, proceed at Warp 5 to Starbase 290. There you will get permission to proceed."

"Aye, sir. Paris, set a course. Warp 5."

"Aye, Captain." He pushed some buttons, but what Jolie said next stopped him.

"Long range sensors indicate a ship at 230 by 40 mark 90. It's a Borg sphere."

"Oh great. Cubes, spheres, what will they think of next?" I sighed. "Set an intercept course, Paris. T'Vela, charge phasers and put the multi-adaptive shielding online. Random frequencies. Don't let them get past us."

"Well, I think they'll try a cylinder next," Commander Solares muttered.

"Then God help the Federation if that happens," Admiral Janeway said.

I watched the viewscreen. "Are there any Federation ships nearby?"

"Three 7 light-years away."

"Send a distress call on every Federation channel." I stood up. "Target the sphere and fire."

"Direct hit, but they've started firing."

"Evasive maneuvers." I went to the sensors. "Any weak spots?"

"None."

"None?" I looked at the sensor readouts. "Oh great. Target their transwarp drives. Fire at will."

I looked at the sensors again, and I swore in every language I knew. (Which was Federation Standard, Klingon, and Rommulan, which T'Vela gave me a dirty look at.) "Paris, I want you to set a course at 200 mark 10. Full impulse, but not yet." I punched my badge. "Paris, I want you to reroute power to the structural integrity field." I then turned to the whole bridge.

"There's a fifty-fifty chance that we'll either fall apart or survive this with major damage." I sat down. "Paris, on my mark." I held my breath, staring at the viewscreen, as the spheres intercepted us. "Mark!"

The bridge rumbled as _Voyager-E_ headed upwards, and I closed my eyes. I heard an explosion, and I opened my eyes, expecting _Voyager_ to be in pieces and I floating in the vacuum of space, but I looked around.

__

Voyager was still here, and the spheres exploded.

But our troubles weren't over.

"There's a conduit opening, but nothing is coming in-wait-we're being dragged into it!" Jolie yelled.

"They're using it as a miniature black hole! Paris, warp out of there!" But it was too late. I looked at the viewscreen. From it, it seemed like we were warping backward, and in those few seconds, we entered the conduit and it closed around us.

Where it opened, I didn't know, but I knew that we weren't going to arrive at the Alpha Quadrant. The Borg didn't operate that way, and from my experience, they wouldn't just open a conduit just for nothing.

They wanted us. Or more importantly, me.


	4. Conduit

Chapter 4

Conduit

"Paris, turn the ship around, but don't warp here." I stood up. "Everybody to the mess hall. Get the Beta shift in here, and someone please tell Miral to head to the mess. Make these orders." I headed for the turbolift.

Robert accompanied me. "Captain, don't blame yourself."

"I am not blaming myself."

"Yes, you are. It's coming off in waves."

It _just_ had to come out of a Betazoid. "Thank you Commander." I stepped into the turbolift. "Deck Three. Okay, so I am, but I was trying to protect the Federation and Starfleet, and ended up here for all of my efforts."

He embraced me. I gasped, and blushed. "Thanks," I whispered.

"What's a friend supposed to do? Kiss you?" he quipped.

The turbolift stopped, and I smoothed out my tunic. "I should reprimand you for that, Commander." I stepped out.

"Yes, Captain."

I stood at the head of the group, the conduit at the edge of my vision. "We're probably somewhere out of Sector 001. I have no idea where we're heading, but I have a feeling that is the Delta Quadrant, at the Borg homeworld. If that is the case, we must find a way to survive the trip while saving resources. Miral, what's the status of the ship?"

"Everything is ok, and we have a large supply of dilithium crystals, transwarp coils, and enough power to use the quantum slipstream."

"Now that we know, any good ideas?"

"Transwarp uses the least resources," the Admiral said. "Slipstream uses the most, and warp depends on the crystals. We could go on slipstream until we don't have enough power, then use transwarp for the rest of the journey. Warp could be our last resort."

"What if quantum slipstream happens to be knocked offline in the process?" Robert said.

"Transwarp," T'Vela said. "There is a limited supply of dilithium crystals, and as the Admiral said, transwarp uses the least power on this ship."

"A logical assessment," I said. "We have two options now."

The ship shook, and my commbadge chirped. "Captain, we have just dropped out of transwarp."

"Sensors?"

"Nothing."

"Set a course to the Alpha Quadrant, engage quantum slipstream."

The ship lurched, and entered slipstream.

"I'll be in Sickbay, and if I'm not there, then in my ready room. Dismissed." I headed for the turbolift, but Robert beat me there.

"Captain, ladies first."

I smiled and stepped in, he behind me. "Thanks again. Sickbay."

"So, you're finally going to fix his mobile emitter? He must be lonely in there."

"Must be." I looked at Robert. "Am I going past your destination?"

"I don't think so." He smiled.

"So, what's the feeling now on Voyager?"

"Apprehension, dread, fear-must I go on?" He looked at me. "But there's one thing that's different."

"What?"

He put his hands around me and kissed. I blushed, and when he let go, gasped. It would be embarrassing to be seen kissing.

"Emergency stop!" I looked into his eyes. "I-I-I-" I stuttered. "I-uh-goddamnit! Robert..."

"You love me." I nodded. "Well..." He blushed. "I couldn't help it. I-I-I..."

"You love me." He nodded. "_Why didn't you say so_?!" I yelled.

"I thought that if I said that you would've just laughed." 

I laughed. "Of course I wouldn't. But I did anyway." We kissed again, this time with more passion.

"Captain? Captain? **Captain Kate Janeway!**" Sigmund yelled.

I let go. "What? You're interrupting-"

"You're causing turbolift traffic. I suggest you get a move on," Sigmund said quietly. "Or I will tell the ensigns that you're been kissing the Commander."

I had forgotten that Sigmund could see us, and laughed. "All right. Just keep this a secret." I pushed the button, and the turbolift lurched.

We then resumed kissing, until the doors opened in front of the...

"**Kate Amanda Janeway, what the hell are you doing**?" The Admiral scowled.

I smoothed my tunic. "I was having a romantic relationship, Admiral."

She then looked at Robert. "Do you concur, Commander?"

"I concur, Admiral." He stood at attention.

She smiled. "As you were." She got into the turbolift.


	5. Crazy Crew and Q

Author's Note: I decided that every four chapters I'll have a little humor short. I love humor and Voyager-E is a great place to have some!

Enjoy!

Voyager: The Next Generation- Voyager, Meet Your Future Self.

Chapter One (Chapter Five of the main storyline)

Crazy Crew and Q

The turbolift doors closed, and Robert held my hand. My left hand.

"Well?" He looked behind him at the doors. "How about dinner?"

I smiled. "Okay. In my dining room, 1900 hours. If you're late, I'll feed you to the next dangerous animal that we come across."

"Well, all right." He went to the turbolift. "See you then."

"Okay." I headed for sickbay, and was promptly tackled by the Doc.

"Captain, do you hear the voices? The voices!"

I got up. "There are no voices-"

"_They're calling out for me_!" He grabbed the front of my tunic. "_They want me to join them!_"

I shook my head and removed his hands from me. "Let me check your holomatrix." I went to the console and tapped some buttons. "Your matrix is in perfect order-wait. Oh great. Doc, you're dependent on the emitter now, and I can't remove the subroutine. Congratulations, you're an emitterholic!" I retrieved the emitter, and opened it up, using the stylus to fix the innards. "Okay, it should be fine now." I attached it to him and activated it. He became fuzzy for a moment, and then reappeared.

"Please-Oh, hello Captain. I see that you've fixed the emitter."

"You were going crazy without it." I walked towards the doors. "And don't take it off for any reason, Doc."

"I understand."

I looked at the wrist chronometer on my left hand. 1745. I could get a pot of coffee right now, or prepare for dinner. I chose the former, since I didn't have a cup of coffee since we started this mission.

***

Robert was a minute early. "Wow, did you cook this?"

I nodded. "I'm a great cook."

"Well it's vice versa for me. Everything that I cook makes everybody sick except for me."

"You are a Betazoid."

"But even my family gets sick over my cooking." He chuckled and poured the wine in our cups. "I assume that this is the real stuff," He said with a wink.

"Well, I snuck it aboard." I grinned. 

"So where do you put the wine bottles?"

"In my ready room." I twirled the pasta on my fork. There was a yell and a clinking of mugs in the mess hall. I ignored it and ate the pasta on the fork.

He smiled. "Is it in a secret place?"

"Under the panel that's under my desk." I laughed. "Who would think of looking in there?"

We then ate in silence, the sounds of the yelling in the mess and the classical music the only thing we heard.

"Robert, do you think we should check the mess hall?" I sipped the wine again and looked at the tinted windows.

"No, I think they're fine." He held his hand out. "A dance?"

I put my hand on top of his. "Okay." I stood, and he quickly put his hands around me.

"You know, you don't have to put your hair in a ponytail," he whispered, quickly undoing the ribbon that tied it. My hair fell around my shoulders and over the back of my dress. "Wow" was all he could say.

"That's why I keep it up." I put my hands around his neck. "Can you dance?"

"Waltz, but that's about it." He smiled, and twirled me, then pulling me closer.

The noises in the mess were getting louder.

I lifted my head up and looked deep in his eyes. "Tell me, do you read my mind?"

"No. I don't read anybody's mind." He smiled, and bent down to kiss me.

But before he could, the dining room doors opened, and they gaped at us. "They" being Colin, Jolie, Miral, T'Vela and a few lieutenants, all drunk. Drunk on someone's kegs of beer.

"Hey, the captain's got laid," Colin slurred, and held up a glass mug. "Congrats."

I looked at them, all covered in food. I let go, apologized to Robert, and walked out to the mess hall- in a mess. "What the hell did you do here?!" I yelled.

"Had a food fight," Jolie said. "And a few mugs of beer."

I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "All of you, go to sickbay." I pointed to the turbolift doors. "But get cleaned up first. That's an order. Oh shit, if the Admiral finds out..." Then I turned to Robert. "I'm really sorry. If I can make it up to you-"

"Can I come to your quarters? Maybe we could finish what we were doing." He grinned.

"All right. Just give me ten minutes to get cleaned up." I went to the turbolift and arrived at my quarters, and put my bathrobe on.

"So, there's a new Captain Janeway here."

I screamed and turned. "**_Q? Q, you pervert!_**" I slapped him-or tried rather. He disappeared and reappeared behind me, so I turned, hand raised.

"You naughty thing." He shook his finger.

"Tell that to yourself sometime." I tapped my commbadge. "Intruder alert."

But only static came out.

"Sigmund? Are you there?"

He didn't answer. 

"Q, restore communications!" I growled at him. "Now."

"Look, Miss _Ice Queen_, I was just going to say hi, but now that you're being a _bitch_-"

I slapped him. "You're talking to a _dignified captain _here, Q. Now would you please just go away somewhere? Annoy Picard or something." I turned. "I'm waiting."

He snapped, and the ship lurched.

"What the hell-" I started, and I turned seeing of all things-

"Who are you? Q, what did you do today, of all things?" Captain Janeway said. The captain from the _Voyager_ of the past. Q was gone.

And I was left with the loose end.


	6. Three Janeways Makes a Crowd

Author's Note: Now that we've met Q now, what else should I include in this story? (Not the short, after it.) Send your ideas in the submit review box. If I use your idea, I'll mention you up here! All ideas must come from Star Trek and must be rated G, PG or PG-13. Crossovers with other Star Trek series are okay as long it's not warped too much. Example: The Enterprise crew without Picard, but not kids that are now the Enterprise crew because of Q. Authors- if you see your idea here that's from your story, please email me-address is in the profile. (I don't do crossovers with other series or R material, sorry for the inconvenience.)

And no more time warping, please. One's enough with this crew.

~CaptainKJ

Chapter 2 (Chapter 6 of the storyline)

Three Janeways makes a Crowd, and two EMH's makes crap!

"Temporal Prime Directive, captain." I shook my head. "It just had to be Q."

"Temporal Prime Directive? If I'm here, then this must be the Captain's quarters, so that means you're a captain."

"Captain Janeway of the _Starship Voyager-E_." I held out my hand. "And you must be Captain Janeway of the _Starship Voyager_."

"That is correct." She shook my hand as the doors opened with a hiss.

"Oh my god, what has Q done here?!" Admiral Janeway looked at us, and I dropped the hand. "Two Janeways were enough 20 years ago, and now this! _Three _Janeways. _God help us_!" She looked at Captain Janeway. "How many years were you in the Delta Quadrant?"

"Close to seven." She looked at us. "How many years were you in the Delta Quadrant?"

"Two days, actually," I said. "Borg transwarp conduit. It's best if you don't know more about that or our...uh technology." Then added, "Or me."

"I understand. Now, where is Chakotay?"

There was a scream, and our doors opened to admit Chakotay and Robert.

"He was in my quarters!" They both yelled, and pointed at each other.

"Commanders!" I yelled. "Get a hold of yourselves. Commander Chakotay, is that a toy _sehlat_ in your hand?"

He put it behind himself and blushed. "Uh, it was for...uh..."

"So that's where my _sehlat_ went after my twelfth birthday," I muttered to my mother. She was trying not to giggle.

"Look, assemble the senior staff to our briefing room," Captain Janeway and I said. We looked at each other, then shrugged. 

"Hey, great minds think alike," I said.

"How many Janeways are here?" Robert said.

"Three," the three of us said, pointing to each other.

"Since I'm the admiral, I get to command," my mom said.

"But this is my ship!" I yelled.

"No, mine!" Captain Janeway yelled.

"Mine!"

"_Mine_!"

"This is definitely my quarters on the _Voyager-E_!" I yelled. "So this is my ship!"

"Well if it is yours, then prove it!" She yelled.

I punched her, and she kicked me. In a few seconds we were on the floor, exchanging punches and kicks. Robert and Chakotay pried both of us off each other. We both had bruises and were bleeding.

"Captains!" Mom yelled. "Let's settle this by drawing straws. the one who gets the long one gets to be the commander here." 

Chakotay held up the straws, and we all drew.

"Yay! I have the long one!" I yelled.

"Mine's longer!" Captain Janeway yelled.

"Yeah right." I held it up. "See?"

"She's right," Chakotay said. "That is longer than yours, Captain." He held up Captain Janeway's straw.

"Okay then, everybody to my briefing room." I turned to my mom after everybody left. "I know you should've gotten command-"

She shook her head. "You deserve it, after what you've done, defeating the Borg and trying to get us home. I'm too old for command." She patted my shoulder. "Come on, we have a duty to perform."

I nodded, and we both headed for the turbolift. "Sigmund, Deck 2."

"Unable to comply."

"Oh great, Sigmund's gone," The admiral muttered. "Deck 2, computer."

The turbolift started, and Sigmund said, "Who called me- oh it's you, Admiral and Captain." He laughed. "It's weird what happened-Q melded the past Voyager to the present Voyager-E, so half of the original Voyager-E is here, and half of Voyager is here with it, but all of the crew is mixed up with yours. The computer's quite stupid."

"Oh great, Sigmund, thanks for the news," I said. The turbolift stopped, and we got off. "We're going to have to double up in quarters," I muttered to the Admiral.

"Can I suggest some pairings?" Sigmund asked.

"Go right ahead, Sigmund," I said sarcastically, but he started, to my horror.

"Well you would go with Commander Solares. Captain Janeway could go with Commander Chakotay."

As we entered the room Sigmund continued.

"The Admiral could go with Lt. Commander Tuvok. The Parises could pair up, and Lt. Paris could go with Lt. Torres..."

"Sigmund, shut up," I said. The Voyager crew looked at me with perplexed looks, while my crew laughed.

"Wow, so the Commander is really going out with Captain Janeway," Harry Kim said. "You weren't lying, Tom." Apparently they heard Sigmund also.

"That is none of your business, Ensign," Captain Janeway said with a slight blush.

Everybody roared with laughter on their side, except for Tuvok, Seven and Chakotay.

"Hey, look here. Our captain is going out with our commander," Colin said with a snicker. "You should've seen her with her hair down. What a hottie!" 

Everybody laughed on our side, except for the Admiral, Robert and I. I punched Colin in the ribs.

"The only reason I had-" I started but they took the ribbon off, and my hair came down. 

"Wow, she is a hottie!" Tom yelled. The Captain, Admiral and I gave him a death glare, and he cringed back.

"Mother, I thought this crew was mature," I muttered. She looked at me.

"I don't even remember this!" The Admiral yelled.

"You don't?"

"If I did, I would've told you."

I stood up. "Well, intro's aside, we have a new mission: to get out of here. And I won't tolerate any immature comments or actions."

Someone threw a toy at me, and I ducked. "That's what I mean."

Everybody laughed, and I slapped my hands on the table to get their attention. "Sheesh, do any of you guys have any shred of attention?" 

They snapped to attention.

I quietly paced the room. "I want everybody on my crew to pair up with their corresponding person on Voyager's crew. Right now."

Every body rushed to do this, and I smiled. That left the Admiral, Captain Janeway and I. "Good. Engineering, I want the status of this vessel. Helm, set a course for the nearest planet-I don't care what class. Everybody else, report to your stations." I left, and went into the turbolift. "Sickbay."

Q appeared. "How's it going, Kate?" This Q was different- blond hair, blue eyes, and ugly leather clothing. "I should really fix this, but I won't . It's too fun!"

"Which Q are you-oh wait, let me guess. You're the fashion-blind Q, right?" I grinned, and stepped out of the turbolift. "Gotta go, buh-bye!" I stepped into sickbay, and yelled. "Oh shit."

There were two EMH's, and I couldn't tell who was who. They were exactly the same. I opted for the Mark-1 when I became captain.

"Yes?" they both said. "Oh, hello Captain Janeway."

"Okay, which one of you is my doctor?"

"I am," they both said.

**__**

"I hate you Q!" I yelled to the heavens.


	7. So What's Next Q? Sex?

A/N: Okay, let's finish this little adventure and return the Voyager and Voyager-E to their respective places, shall we?

Thanks for the reviews, btw, I write the story ahead of time and then post, so I might be on ch. 9 or ten when this happens. 

Chapter 3 (Chapter 7 of the Story line)

So, what's next, Q? Sex? 

The doctors looked at me. "Oh no," one of them said. "She's going insane. Maybe we should tell her."

"_So why don't you_?" I yelled. "_Which one is my doctor?_" 

"I am," they both said. 

I left, in a rage, going to my quarters. The doors swished open, and I saw Q-

"Wow, this is such a nice color. It matches your eyes, ma capitaine..." Q held up a bra. **My bra**. 

"**_Q! You F*CKING PERVERT!"_** I grabbed the bra from him and slapped his face. "**_OUT! I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS PLACE!"_**

He snapped, and we appeared in a house-more like a mansion. I looked at him. "Where the heck are we?"

"In 20th century Earth."

"Right place, wrong time," I muttered. "Look, Q-"

Some one cane in and looked at both of us. She had black hair and brown eyes, and was tall. "Uh...Hey, you're Q! I want your autograph!!!"

Q whispered quickly, "If you stay with her for a day, I'll return everything to normal. Have fun." He disappeared. 

"Hey, aren't you from Star Trek?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I am. Captain Kate Janeway."

"Hey wait! You're from my fanfiction! _Voyager: The Next Generation_!"

"Huh?" I didn't get it. "What's Fanfiction?"

"Stories about...uh...never mind. I'm Katherine Donahue. 14." We shook hands. 

"Q's peeved right?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I told him to get out when he was shifting through my bras."

"Eww. What a perv." She smiled and turned. "Do you want anything? Coffee?"

"Of course, coffee would be nice."

She handed me a cup. "How's the Voyager-E, then?"

"Okay. If you don't mind the Voyager crew trying to get me laid. And the original Captain Janeway." I sipped the coffee. Just how I liked it. 

Then I heard my mom's voice, and I turned, looking at the moving pictures in the box. 

"Oh, that's the television set. And that's Star Trek Voyager, played by actors that probably look like your mom and dad."

I sat down and intently watched the show. "So, this is when the Doctor started daydreaming." She sat next to me and smiled. 

"One of my favorite episodes. So it did happen in your world!"

"So my mom said. I think she left the part out about the doc putting his hands on her 'Academy injury.'" I looked at her. "Can I have a copy of this?"

"Of course you can! You can have all of them. I have the whole series on three tapes, which totals 172." She stood up and went to a wall, pushing a button. The panel slid, and it was shelves full of black boxes.

"Okay." I laughed. "So, is it a marathon?"

"Yeah. I bribed UPN." She winked and sat down. "I told them that Voyager was getting more people then ever before, so they decided-"

The door bell rang. "Coming!"

I went back to the set.

"Last chance to become a hero, Doctor. Get going!" The computer said. I quietly thought, _If I could just be there when this was happening..._

There was a flash, and I stood in the middle of all of this, with Katherine. "Q!"

Everybody stopped, except for Seven and Torres, trying to get the Doc out of the core.

Everybody aimed their phasers at me. "Oh shit," I muttered for probably the 3rd time today.

***

"I demand to know who the hell you guys are," Captain Janeway said. "Right now."

"Umm...I'm Captain Kate Janeway of the Starship Voyager-E, and this is Katherine, from the 20th century, and Q sent us here," I rambled, nervous because of Tuvok and Chakotay flanking us.

"You're saying that you're from the 25th century, and she's from pre-warp earth?"

I nodded.

"You're crazy!" She yelled. "I don't believe you're a Janeway. Voyager-E...captain...Q... Tuvok, put them in the brig."

I kicked Chakotay in the shin, and gave Tuvok the Vulcan nerve pinch. They went down, and I silently begged them to forgive me if they remembered. "I am a captain!" I then held my left hand up. "Look-I was assimilated before."

"That's not proof." She stood there, looking at me.

"How about a simple DNA test?"

***

"Unbelievable," The captain breathed. "My god, you're right."

The Doc had sobered up and looked at both of us. "She's the same age as you, Captain." He looked up and down at me, and Katherine. "You two look like sisters, but you're from different eras. Maybe..." He shook his head.

"Why don't you try to call Q?" Katherine said. "I sure don't want to be stuck here."

"I'll try. Q?"

He appeared, a smile on his face. "Are you still mad at me?"

"For digging in my bras? Yes, but I'll forgive you. You probably dug in her bras too." I pointed to Captain Janeway. "Can I go back?"

"Well...all right, Kate, but I'll have to wipe the minds of everybody on Voyager." He snapped.

I ended up in the mess hall, where everybody was on the floor, drunk. All trace of Voyager was gone.

"So who's running the ship?!" I yelled.

A/N: Katherine is not my real name, and I don't live in a mansion, but I'm 14. I don't have all of the episodes. I missed the first three seasons. :( And I have to wait till 2006, since it's going to be on TNN.

If this ending sucked, then review, and I'll probably rewrite it if enough say that.


	8. The Devore and the MIDAS Array

Chapter 8

The Devore and the MIDAS Array

Three Devore warships orbited our ship. We were at a full stop, and I wasn't happy-Robert was in transporter suspension, the only telepath on board-since I put T'Vela in my ranks, no other people wanted to be on board with a Rommulan. 

"Ah, the notorious Captain Janeway," Kashyek said to my mom.

"It's admiral now. I passed that title to her." She pointed at me.

"Ah. And what has the new Captain Janeway done to deserve my company?"

"Oh shut up and finish this. I want to get back home." _You bastard_, I added silently. He just narrowed his eyes. I sat at the window, looking at him. "Sigmund, play Evanescence, _Going Under_."

"Yes, Captain." It started playing, and I smiled tightly. "Enjoying your self?"

He just glared.

"Kate, what has gotten into you?" Admiral Janeway said.

"Oh nothing, mother," I said sweetly.

"I think that the Borg made you a schizophrenic." She sighed. "If I didn't assign her to the U.S.S. Nautilus, then maybe..."

"Maybe if you didn't kiss him 28 years ago you wouldn't be here."

"Maybe if you would shut up..."

"I'm the commander of this ship, I can do anything I want here." I looked at her. "You were only supposed to be here only for a day."

"If you left the Borg to Starfleet-"

"They were going to be assimilated if I didn't." I sighed, basking in the music. "Look, Impost-um..._Inspector_, how long does it take? A year?"

He stood up. "I've had enough of you, Captain. Now would you please shut up?!"

"You can't shut me up. I'm in control. I can transport you anywhere with a command." 

"Kim to Janeway. There's a transmission from Starfleet."

"On my way. Please, Inspector, enjoy yourself in here. Don't touch." I smiled and went on the bridge. "This is Captain Kate Janeway, Command. Go ahead."

"This is Fleet Admiral Paris. How are you?" There was visual and audio, but the visual was very fuzzy.

"Fine, sir. No casualties, sir."

He turned to the Admiral. "Admiral Janeway. How's it going?"

"It reminds me of that day you contacted us 27 years ago, but I'm fine."

"It seems that you're being inspected."

"Yes, sir," I crisply said.

"Captain, Admiral, I have some bad news. Usually I wouldn't do this, but in our circumstances I'll need you to go into Voyager's ready room."

The inspector came back. "We'll be leaving now."

"Thank you." I then turned to Admiral Paris. "How long till it collaspes?"

"Ten minutes."

I nodded. "Jolie, reroute the transmission to my ready room. T'Vela, any thing on sensors?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." I went to the ready room and activated the large screen, which slid out. "Sir."

"The reason the Borg dragged you to the Delta Quadrant is to take control of the Federation. By putting the best ship out of reach, they can effectively eliminate this threat.

"We've destroyed their ships, but we need Voyager to defeat them effectively."

"So you're saying it's now or never?" the Admiral said.

"In a nutshell."

Mom and I exchanged glances. I looked at him. "Who's the allies?"

"Everyone in the Alpha Quadrant, the Klingons and the Rommulans."

"Do you want us to recruit-" Admiral Janeway started.

"Not until you get back safely. You may only share this with the senior staff on this ship. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, sir!" We both said. He disappeared, and the Starfleet insignia filled the screen. 

"Admiral, get the senior staff into the briefing room, and please get Robert out of that transporter." I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

***

"We're officially at war with the Borg?" Jolie asked.

"Yes." I paced the room. "We're going to have to get to the AQ ASAP. Quantum Slipstream's online, but we can't go on long enough. Transwarp's online also, but we're not going to get there on time, if we want to be in one piece."

"When we get out of transwarp, we could warp as far as we can..." Robert started.

"We'll run out of crystals," Miral started. "The Devore took-rather-stole some crystals."

"Just great." I stood at the head of the table. "Dismissed. Commander, I'll like a word." 

He came over and smiled. "Apprehensive?"

"Of course. About that dinner..."

"I really enjoyed it." He smiled. "'Zoids don't lie."

"But I promised-"

He squeezed my waist. "Tonight, love." He kissed me, swiftly. "Concerning the circumstances, I'll forgive you."

I smiled, and kissed him back. "Okay."

We, hand in hand, went to the turbolift. "Robert, tell me, when we get married..."

"You're going too far ahead." He laughed. "Go on..."

"What way are we doing it? In the nude or traditional Terran?"

He laughed and kissed me. "I don't care. What ever you like."

The turbolift stopped. "Ladies first."

I walked out. "Status, Kim?"

"Nothing."

"Paris?"

"Course for home, as usual."

I sat down, and placed my head on Robert's shoulder, finally getting a wink of sleep, although much was on my mind.

A/N: Hmmm...

TLI: With what I have now, it'll be impossible to add Q's son to the lineup...maybe after what I have...Kate should watch her back sometime, but with her Borg-inflated ego...well, that won't work.

Ddragon88:Sigmund's cool, yeah, but when he...well...gets on a mood swing, he just my destroy your ship.


	9. Dinner and a Movie

Chapter 9

Dinner and a Movie

I put the finishing touches to the table in the Captain's Dining Room, and lit the candles. I smiled and sat down. I was wearing jeans and a shirt, since I didn't feel like putting my dress on again (Remember-it was soiled!)

The doors opened, but it wasn't Robert. It was Colin.   
"Captain, have you seen-wow! Is this for me?"   
I gave him a Janeway death glare(tm), and he got out of there. I relit the candles (They've burned out) and then the Doc came in. "What is it now?"

"It's time for an annual checkup."

"Doc its-" I checked the chronometer. "1859. I'm going to have a guest, and I don't need a checkup. I'm fine!"

He left, grumbling about how I was like my mother.

"Temper, temper," Sigmund said.

"Sig, if you don't shut up, I'll rip out your ODN cables."

"Hey, you promised."

"Promised-oh that." I laughed. "Okay, Sig, okay. What was the question?"

"Humans!" He sighed. "You know-did you try to escape or not. From the Borg."

I paused. "I...I really don't know. I was unconscious from the battle. All I remember is that my console exploded and then I was with the Borg." I looked down. 

The doors finally opened to reveal Robert. Without his shirt, no less.

***

Colin happily lent us his 20th century holoprogram, the one with a car ride and San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge. We were at the edge of the cliff, in a car, marveling at the scene. 

"That was a nice dinner," He murmured.

"I'm a good cook." I smiled up at him. "Tell me, did I embarrass you?"

"Embarrass me?"

"On the bridge, when I fell asleep."

He laughed. "Kate, I think the EMH should relive you of duty."

"Why?"

"You fell to the floor afterwards, and slept like a baby." He grinned, and I punched him.

"Why did you-"

"The Admiral just came in and sat in the Captain's chair, and looked at you. She said, 'Maybe you should put her in your lap, Commander Solares. That's an order.' So I did that."

"But you're my executive officer-"

"She pulled rank on me." He bent close, and quietly caressed my cheek. "I hope you're not mad at me."

"Of course not." I smiled and looked at him. "Maybe we should combine quarters."

"Or maybe I should just sleep with you." He grinned again.

"I'm the captain here."

"Of course, captain. I'll make it so," He said sweetly. The grin got bigger. "We'll combine quarters. I'll get Miral to do that." He kissed my cheek. "What do you use?"

"Huh?"

"Perfume. It smells nice."

"That's a secret." I smiled. I raised my head up, and Robert softly touched my lips.

"Times up, lovebirds!" Sigmund yelled.

"**_Sigmund!_**" I yelled. "I told you not to interrupt us!"

"But the Parises, Jolie and your mom were going to use this for their Captain Proton sim-"

"Well, alright. But only because my mom's addicted to that." I got up. "End program."

Robert looked at me. "I'll meet you then."

"Of course, love."

He left, and they came in.

"Captain Proton's back!" Colin yelled, then looked at me. "Captain!"

I smiled. "Why don't I join in?" I said. "You don't object, do you?"

"Of course not. What size are you?"

"For what?"

"Your costume."

"Oh...lets see...3, I think."

"Good. It's starting now..."

And then I was sitting on some rocks, in a suit in a monochrome scene. I looked down.

"Damnit, if Colin had told me I was going to be a lowly cadet, I would've left."

"Kate, come over here!" Colin yelled.

"Coming!" I ran over the rocks, then looked over them. "Who's that?"

"Arachnia. Our enemy."

I quietly turned around, then looked at the compound, if you could call it that. "Don't tell me my mom's her."

"She is, actually."

I grabbed the front of his suit, and pulled him dangerously close. "Do you expect me to battle her?!"

"Well, of course, Cadet-"

"Captain."

"Here, you're a Cadet, and you answer to me-"

"Don't expect me to answer to you on the bridge, sir." I let him go.

"I'll cover you guys. Kate, lead."

"Yes, sir." I scowled but slid down the rocks anyway and held the phaser-er-raygun up. There was nothing there, and I walked forward. "Miral, there's nothing here-"

Something hit me, and I kicked it, then looked down. "Doc? Whoa, I'm sorry." I hauled him up.

"You did have reason to kick me, Captain." He brushed his suit. "I do look like one of the spider people."

"They look like humans?"

"Of course, Captain. They can infiltrate Earth, and you won't know a thing, until they invade your city." He smiled at all of us.

Then a klaxon went off, and I jumped.

"They've spotted us!" Jolie yelled.

"Run!" Miral yelled. I started running, hitting everything in my way.

"So, the notorious Captain Proton is here." My mom stood there, in front of me. "With a new member, no less," she said with disgust. "Guards, seize them!"

I kicked her, but it didn't work. "Great, what's happened?"

"Safety lock engaged," Sig said, and I sighed. She seized me.

"I'll keep you as a-"

"Shut up mom."

"What?!" Her face twisted into a look of fury. "Don't you dare talk to me-"

"I said, shut up!" I winked to Captain Proton. He nodded. "That's why I joined them, stupid." I sighed. "I have no desire to be some stupid princess dictator."

She then strapped me into a table. "Well then, maybe-"

"Oh _shut that trap of yours_!" I snarled. "What are you going to do? _Kill me_? _Alter my mind so I follow your plan when you die_? _Torture me_? _Maybe call Chaotica so you both can **enjoy my pain**_?" I smiled. "Go ahead, _mom_."

I heard a swish, and Robert came in through the arch. "Kate? Admiral Janeway? Admiral Janeway, why did you strap your own daughter into that table? Kate, why did you let your own mom strap yourself into that table? Sigmund, end program."

I dropped to the floor. "Ow!" I still had the suit on, and Robert hauled me up. I laughed. "That was fun, mom. Let's do that again sometime."

Her mouth was hanging open as I left, Robert's arm firmly around mine, a smile on my face.

A/N: Now that's what I call a rebel child! I don't know what the movie was. Kate and Robert never watched one.


	10. The JumpGate

Chapter Ten

The JumpGate

We orbited an inhabited world, getting supplies. They called themselves the Xanons. Of course, they needed help.

"Well, Captain, I hope you like the supplies. They are of the highest quality. Can I ask you for a favor?" Governor Telva asked.

"Of course." I sat across him. The Xanons were a insectoid species, looking like mantises.

"Well, our JumpGates needs fixing, and I wondered if you could help us. We'll give anything you need, dilithium, power cells...anything!"

"First, what is a JumpGate?"

"It's a transporting system for our colonies, making warp drive obsolete. The only thing is, there's a limited number of times that you can go though them, and they take months to fix. A few months ago, all of them were down, and we've been on warp drive ever since. We don't have many JumpGate technicians."

"Are they all over the galaxy?"

"Yes, they are, but they're cloaked."

"Why?"

"Because they're offline. We've been to Sector 001 many times, but there was no warp-capable species living there, so we turned them off-or rather, they did themselves. There's a energy saving program in the system."

"And when was that?"

"About 500 years ago. One of our ships crash landed on this 'Earth' you're talking about."

"I see. I'll have my engineers look at this."

We both stood up and bowed, and he turned to the door. "Please, ladies first."

I looked at him. "By the way, have the Borg attacked you?"

"They're the ones on the cubed and spherical ships?" I nodded. "Yes, they have. What about them?"

"If I'm to use this JumpGate, do one of your ships have to accompany us?"

"Only our ships can program the JumpGate." He looked at me. "Are you saying that you want to use the JumpGate?"

I nodded. "We're at war with the Borg, and I need to get to Earth as quickly as possible."

He paused. "We've been looking for allies to fight them ever since they knew about the JumpGates in their space. You would like to join us?"

"Officially, I'm breaking an order from my Fleet Admiral, but, yes, we would. The JumpGates would give us an advantage. When did you build that JumpGate?"

"The records have been lost, but it is the first JumpGate ever built, a million years ago."

"You're kidding." I stared at him.

"We invented those before warp drive. If you want to know how to build the JumpGate, I cannot tell you how."

"I have no desire to build one just to get to this sector and back." I smiled grimly. "It must've been amazing."

"Yes, it was. That's how we invented warp drive, using the JumpGates." He escorted me to the door. "Captain Janeway, I can never thank you enough. I will personally accompany you through the Gate."

We both bowed again, and I tapped my badge. "One to beam up."

When I arrived, T'Vela was there.

"You've violated protocol."

"I didn't need security then."

She handed me a PADD. "This is my weekly report."

"Thanks." I went to the Engineering deck. "Miral, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" She looked at me. "This was a really good deal. These crystals can power up the warp drive for weeks!"

"I need you to assemble a team and fix the Xanons's JumpGates."

"Sure." She then turned back. "What's a JumpGate?"

***

"Governor, we're ready."

He nodded. "I advise you to be careful. With the adjustments you won't fall apart, but it might tax the dampeners."

"Okay. On screen!"

I saw the gate opening. The gate turned red, then green.

"Go at warp one during the ride, no faster or you'll fall apart. It'll only take an hour." Telva then severed the connection, and went in.

"Colin, warp factor one."

"Aye, captain!" He pushed the button, and we warped into the JumpGate. letting fate decide if we survived or not.

***

A/N: 0.o What's gonna happen next??? Visit my homepage, and I'll give you a clue. ^^


	11. Homecoming

Chapter 11

Homecoming

Then we appeared, one hour later, in a empty part of space.

"Colin, shut off the warp engines and go to full impulse."

"Aye."

"Jolie, any sign of ships?"

"Besides the Xanons's, no."

"Good." I stood and looked at the viewscreen, which was full of stars but no planets. "Where is HQ?"

"9 light years away."

"Not bad. Hail the Xanon ship."

Telva came on. "Captain, you are intact. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Governor." I smiled. "If you would follow us, we can take you to our superiors."

"Gladly." He cut the transmission.

"There's a hail on a Starfleet channel."

"Go ahead."

I then saw my dad's face on the viewscreen. "Captain Janeway."

"Admiral Chakotay." I smiled. "Nice to see you here."

"Where's your mom?"

"I have no idea." I smiled. "She's still mad at me. About the Captain Proton thing."

"I see. Command wants the Admiral and you on my ship for a briefing. Who's your guests?"

"The Xanons. They helped us get here. Commander Solares, you have the bridge." I took a turbolift. "Sigmund, where's my mom?"

"In the transporter room."

"Take me there, please."

The turbolift started. "Sigmund?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have mood swings?"

"Sometimes. When the Admiral, then the Fleet Captain, she treated me like an ordinary computer. Of course, when she requested coffee, I would always give her something else, like water, a skateboard, and for fun, a bouquet of roses." He laughed. "She ripped out my cables after that."

"Wow."

The doors opened, and I stepped out, and went to the room. "Admiral Janeway."

"I'm still mad at you."

"I'm really sorry." I got on to the pad, and stuck out my hand.

"Apology accepted." She hugged me instead. "Energize."

We arrived in Dad's ready room. He was standing there, with a smile.

"Hi, Dad." I hugged him. "Your hair is turning whiter."

He sighed, then smiled. "Hi, Kate. How was the Delta Quadrant?"

"Uneventful. All I did was get inspected." I smirked. "You two were lucky."

He kissed my cheek. "But ours lasted longer." He let me go, and turned to Mom. "And how were you, dear?"

They shared a kiss, then she said, "Okay, but I haven't had coffee in days. Sigmund never let me."

"Sigmund's still there?"

"Of course he is, that pesky thing!" She laughed, and went to the replicator. "Two coffees, black, hot." She handed one to me and sipped her cup. "Finally!"

I smirked, and sipped mine. "So, dad, have you been sleeping with my toys lately?"

"Huh?"

I looked at Mom, and she was giggling. "My toy _sehlat_. The one I used to have?"

"I don't sleep with that! Where did you get that notion?"

"Don't deny that, Chuckles!" Mom yelled. "I know well that you've been sleeping with that, because the first time you slept with me you had that thing in your arms!"

I laughed, so hard that I had to put my mug down. "Wait till my officers hear that!"

He blushed. "I wont deny that, Kate." He smiled and held it out. "If you want it back, here."

I pushed it towards him. "It's yours, Dad."

Mom and Dad looked at each other, then at me.

"With all of the power vested in me, I proclaim you a true Janeway," She said.

"Don't tell me..." I silenced them. "I'm going back."

They both nodded. "Since our crew knows the Delta Quadrant well, we're going there as diplomats."

The ship lurched, and came to a full stop. Chakotay came behind me and covered my eyes with his hands, leading me to the window. "Okay, Kate, you can open them."

I opened my eyes, and looked dumbfounded. "That's impossible."

The original _Starship Voyager _sat in spacedock, in all of it's glory.


	12. The Delta Force

As I said, I update really quickly because I write these ahead of time...I'm on Chapter 23-24 now...

Chapter 12

The Delta Force

"No, it can't be. Voyager's in a museum." My knees threatened to collapse. "Starfleet vowed never to make another Intrepid-class vessel."

"This is a copy of Voyager. Command never told the public because this was for emergencies," Dad said. "Just in case we had to make one last voyage to the Delta Quadrant. It has everything that Voyager-E has, except for a sentient computer.

"We're going to accompany you to the DQ."

"Who's coming?" Mom asked.

"Rommulans, Klingons, Cardassians...that's it, I think, from the area. Command wants us to make allies in the Delta Quadrant to fight the Borg."

"They're coming in pairs, right?" I asked. "I know it wouldn't be fair if there wasn't equal amounts of their ships."

"That's right."

I sat down, still staring at Voyager. My mom and dad put their hands on my shoulders.

"We're both sorry to place this on your shoulders so early in your command career," Mom said. "But I'm not fleet admiral, and neither is Chakotay, and we can't belay those orders." She then hugged me, tightly. I could only contemplate what the Borg would do, if we lost. The terminal beeped, and she then let go, stood up, going to the terminal on Chakotay's desk.

"Are you okay, Kate?" He said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He looked at me. "Maybe you should go back to your ship-"

"Chakotay, come here."

He came over to her. "What is it, Kathryn?"

"The crew list. Commanding officer of the _Starship Voyager_, Admiral Janeway. Executive officer, Admiral Chakotay."

I slowly walked over there. "That's the original senior officers on the _Voyager_, right?"

"Yes," He said.

"Wait, here's the other communiqué. That's a record! Kate, you're Fleet Captain!" Mom said. "Congratul-"

I fainted.

***

"Dammit, what's with this headache?" I sat up. "Doc? Where am I?"

"You're on the Voyager-E. You fainted after hearing the words 'Fleet Captain.'" He started scanning me.

"I see." I stood up, but the Doc pushed me back on the biobed.

"You should rest."

"I have my duties, Doc."

"But-"

"That's an order!"

"Yes, Captain."

I walked out of there, and into the empty Mess hall, heading for the replicator. "Alfredo pasta, extra sauce."

It appeared, and I turned, bumping into Commander Solares.

"Sorry," He said, with a smile. "Congrats."

"Thank you, Commander." I smiled.

"You know that's a record, right? Fastest promotion from Captain to Fleet Captain."

"Who was the former Fleet Captain?"

"Seven of Nine."

"Oh." I sat down, twirling my pasta while he watched. I lifted the fork up and started eating.

"I haven't met your Dad and your parent's friends yet."

"When I'm done, I'll show them to you."

He raised my head up and wiped my mouth. "It must have been a shock to you."

I turned my head. "It was. I mean, this is the first ship I command, I get transported to the DQ, I come back, and I'm promoted. That's what they did to my mom. From Captain to Admiral. She wasn't even Fleet Captain! All because we go where no one has gone before. What time is it?"

"1800 hours. I guess we're not having dinner tonight."

"It's probably the last time we'll ever be together." I leaned over and kissed him softly.

"The Kate I knew was never pessimistic," He said after that.

"Maybe the Borg changed me too far." I smiled, then ate. "So, what's the name of our fleet?"

"They haven't decided. They're meeting right now-"

I stood up and ran to the turbolift. "Briefing room, Sigmund, and make it snappy!"

"Kate, wait!"

But the doors closed, and the turbolift sped downwards then sideways as fast as it can. I than ran to the room and panted. Everybody looked up at me.

"Kate?" Mom said. "But-"

"The name-of the fleet-" I looked up. "Should be The Delta Force."

"That's a good name," the Rommulan said.

"Yes, for a lowly _`ech_, she makes really good names. Everybody for this name, raise their hand," the Klingon said.

It was a unanimous decision, and the fleet of Rommulans, Klingons and Cardassians became the Delta Force, but the question was, who was the head of it?

"Starfleet General Directives say that the ship with the tactical advantage would be the head," Admiral Janeway said.

"That's impossible to decide, as our ships are equal in force," the Cardassian said.

I started to leave, but Admiral Janeway gave me the glare. I stayed put.

"Maybe the Fleet Captain should be the one," the Rommulan said.

I gulped. "No, no, I'm too young-"

"Good idea, Commander Sleya," the Klingon yelled. "She gave us the name, it's only honorable that she should captain our fleet."

"But I just became Fleet Captain! Let my mom do it!"

They decided that I was their new Fleet Captain.

"MOTHER!" I yelled in the briefing room, after they left. "What's with you today?! I don't want to be the Force's Fleet Captain!"

"Command said-"

"Command said this, Command said that! Follow Command!" I seethed. "To hell with the General Directives! They mean nothing in times of war!" I looked at her. "You're more senior than me, and you give away the chance to command to a inexperienced, young, recently promoted, lowly Fleet Captain! We won't survive a day with me at the head! I never wanted to be promoted, but Starfleet insists!" I stomped off. "If you want to see me, I'll be in my quarters."

"The only reason that I gave you command is because I'm here only to arrange allies. I can't be the commander of this Force."

I turned. "Command's crazy!"

"That's what I said before they said 'Demotion if you don't follow that order.' And from Fleet Admiral Paris too." She then walked towards the door and left me.

"Admiral!"

She turned. "Yes, Fleet Captain?" She smiled.

"Then why Voyager? Why not another ship?"

"Because...well...because Voyager is familiar to the Quadrant's planets."

I nodded and walked away.

A/N: What will Kate do with her command status? And what's in store for the Delta Force?


	13. Surrounded

Chapter 13

Surrounded

After that shaky start, we warped in the JumpGate to the Delta Quadrant. I sighed, already feeling the weight of command. I tapped my commbadge. "Lieutenant Paris, what the status?"

"Everything is holding up exactly as it should."

The bridge rumbled. "What about the dampeners?"

"I'm trying to reroute power to the system, but it won't last."

I sighed. "Janeway out." I turned to Commander Solares. "Is it me, or is this bumpier than it was going to the Alpha Quadrant?"

"It isn't you. You're right." He looked at me. "Should we-"

"Kim, open a channel to all of the ships."

"Aye, Captain. Channel open."

"This is Fleet Captain Janeway. I would advise you to get your weapons ready. Once we get out of this Gate we might be surrounded by ships. I don't want to take any chances."

I motioned for Kim to close the channel.

"We've got some hails, Captain. I guess you want to answer them?"

"First come, first served. Go ahead." I stood.

"This is General Kovar. I demand to know why you want to do this. We're having a hard time already keeping us from being smears on this ship."

"I don't want any of us to be surprised. The Borg might already know our intentions-"

"How do they know about our intentions?"

"One of the JumpGates is in their space. They might try to destroy them all, since it is a threat."

He nodded. "I understand."

Then Sleya came on. "There is nothing on sensors currently. Why do-"

"As I said to Kovar, I want no one to be under prepared when we arrive in the Delta Quadrant. There might be Borg in the vicinity."

"Yes, Fleet Captain." He closed the channel and then Admiral Janeway came up.

"Admiral Janeway, I've told-"

"No, no, I understand the weapons, I hailed you so I can congratulate you on your first effective order."

"Thank you, Admiral. I don't expect this to promote myself to Commodore." I sat down, and she closed the channel. "Any more, Kim?"

"No, Captain."

I sighed and sat down, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "It'll be nice if I had a cup of coffee right now."

Robert handed me one. "Complements of the replicator."

"Thanks, Robert." I kissed his cheek, and sipped the coffee, grateful of its warmth.

"No problem." He squeezed my hand. I looked at him.

"Robert..."

He smiled. "Yes, honey?"

"My hand?"

He let go with a grin, then as quickly raised my head up and kissed me.

The bridge rumbled forcefully, and then stopped.

"We're out of the Gate, Cap-" Paris started. "Oh. Well, Captain..."

Robert let go, softly. I looked around at the amazed bridge.

"Sorry," I said quietly. "Yes, I know-"

"Five Borg cubes are coming our way, Captain!"

"Red alert. T'Vela, charge weapons, and put multi-adaptive shielding online."

"Yes, Captain."

"Kim, open a channel on the ships. This is Captain Janeway. I want everybody to target a cube. One cube to a ship. T'Vela, fire at the lead cube."

But the Borg fired first.

"We are the Borg. Lower your-"

"Shut up, I get the damn point." I grinned ferally. "T'Vela, fire at their transwarp array."

Then the Borg Queen appeared on our viewscreen. "Lieutenant Commander Janeway. How nice to see you again." That voice froze me to the spot.

"It's Fleet Captain now. How's it going in the collective without me? Still virtually perfect?" I laughed. "What? Borg got your tongue?"

"You act like your mother. That'll be your demise."

"Demise my ass. Acting the way you are, you won't last for a year. Fire."

The cube exploded, taking out two other cubes.

"Well done, One of Seven, but can you defeat the next wave? Next time, I won't be so lenient." 

"My name's Kate Janeway, and don't you forget it." I cut the channel off on my console. "Sheesh, she insists on calling me that. Fire at will, T'Vela.

The ship shook, and I fell into Robert's lap. Consoles blew apart, including the one on our chair. Robert covered me from the glass.

"Captain! Shields at 75 percent!"

I tapped my commbadge. "Reroute power to phasers and shields!"

"One step ahead of you, Captain. Already done that."

"There's three more coming, Captain. Spheres."

"Evasive maneuvers. Open a channel to Voyager! Admiral Janeway, we need some backup!"

"Audio only."

From what I heard, they ended up worse than us. I heard sparks fly, and fires being put out.

"We're on it. B'Elanna, have you finished configuring the phasers?"

"Yes, Admiral."

"Tuvok, fire at will."

The cube exploded from the phaser shot, but the spheres kept advancing.

"T'Vela, is your console operational?"

"Yes, but the sensors got knocked out. I'll have to switch to manual."

"Quickly, and then target and fire. Colin, get underneath Voyager."

"Captain?"

"That's an order!"

"Kate, if our ship-" Admiral Janeway started.

"I'll do anything to get rid of them, and if it takes getting underneath Voyager I'll do it. Tell Paris over there to follow us exactly."

"Aye, Fleet Captain," Captain Paris said.

"270 mark 20, Captain Paris. Target lead sphere."

I saw the phasers fly towards the lead sphere, and it exploded in a fiery blast.

"Close the channel. Colin, one fourth impulse on a course to the fleet." I stood up and looked at the damage. "Report."

"Shields at 50 percent. No casualties or fatalities. No hull breaches. Structural integrity is at optimum efficiency."

I wiped the glass off my chair and sat down. _I've cheated death today, but can I do it again?_

"Kate?" Robert turned to me. "You're shaking." He put a hand on mine and squeezed, and this time I didn't protest.


	14. Counsel for the Strong

Lyrics written by Avril Lavigne. Song is "Things I'll Never Say"

Chapter 14

Counsel for the Strong

__

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

"Is anything wrong, Kathy?"

I turned from the mirror at the use of my nickname. "No, no." I turned. "There's nothing wrong." I was in a clean uniform. We were in orbit over one of the Xanons's colonies, Telle Beta III, getting supplies and more ships.

Robert came over and hugged me tight. "You know I'm here to help."

__

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words in my head

"You know when..." I shook my head. "With the Borg around...I might become..."

"Ruthless just like them?" He caressed my cheek. "Kathryn..."

"Kate." I glared. "It's Kate."

"That is your real name, right?" I nodded. "If I'm to counsel you, I'm going to have to use your real name. Now sit down and explain it to me."

"You know the story."

__

I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it yeah

"Why don't you tell it to me in your perspective."

I sighed, and closed my eyes. "You know they transported me off the _Nautilus_. I still don't know why. At the debriefing, I left out some parts, for my own protection.

"They wanted to make a device capable of decimating and assimilating every habitable world out in this galaxy. If they had known that...I don't know where I would end up today. Maybe dead. Since they made me half Borg half human, I fought against their programming. When you came back and took me back, the device was half finished. I...I might be the cause of this...war with the Borg."

Then I started crying. He pulled me close, softly wiping my tears.

"There, there, Kate." He kissed the rest of my tears away. "It's guilt. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was, Robert!" I sobbed more, finally realizing what major part I was going to play. "Robert, I'm going to destroy what we're fighting for," I choked out.

"What do you mean?"

__

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you...away

I sat in silence, composing the thoughts. "I hold the key to their device! They're going to focus their efforts on us." I looked up. "Don't you understand? Why the Queen contacted me is because she was trying to tell us that she'll either get me or destroy herself in the process."

__

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you tight

"Kate...you know I..."

"I know." I managed a smile, and he smiled in return.

"There. You're trying to cope with the facts." He kissed me. I squeezed him tighter, clinging to my lifeline-Robert.

__

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down...on one knee...

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

I deepened the kiss, and we were like that until my mom came in.

"Kate?"

I let go, and looked at her. "Mom? Why are you here?"

"The Xanon government is requesting your presence."

"Tell them I'm busy. Is it urgent?"

__

It don't do me any good It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you what's on my mind

If ain't coming out we're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you I care

"No. They request your appearance before we leave."

"Tell them I'm going there tomorrow."

"Kate...you didn't tell Starfleet the truth." She turned, just standing there.

"You know about the Borg weapon?"

She turned. "What weapon?"

I shook my head. "Tomorrow, mom. I'm not ready to tell anybody."

She left, and as the doors closed, she turned and took one good look at me. I looked away and looked at Robert.

__

What's wrong with my song

These words keep slipping away

I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say

Stuttering, I then stood up and went to the bathroom, washing my face. As I looked in the mirror, I saw my mom, as she was that fateful day when she destroyed the Array and stranded herself and the Marquis crew, all because of the Federation principles she upheld. _Isn't what happened now like what happened to my mom 27 years ago? _I looked down at my hands, wounds freely flowing with the water. 

"Kate?" He looked inside. "Oh, Kate." He took out a dermal regenerator and ran it over my hands, looking at me. "Your emotions are going out of control."

__

Guess I'm wishing

My life away

With these things I'll never say

A/N: I was listening to Avril, and I thought this song was appropriate to this part of the story. Avril's good. But Evanescence is better.


	15. The Key to Destruction and Salvation

Chapter 15

The Key to Destruction and Salvation

I bowed in front of the governor. "Governor Telva."

He bowed in front of me. "Honorable Force Captain Janeway. You grace us with your presence."

I smiled. "You said in the communiqué that your priests had something to say."

"Yes. This is High Priest Sorna."

High Priest Sorna bowed in front of me. "Honorable Force Captain Janeway."

I bowed. "High Priest Sorna."

He led me to a plinth. "This is where, if someone is deemed worthy enough, someone can contact the original eight Builders of the JumpGates. Put your hand in the middle."

I looked at it. It was simple marble, but if I looked closely, I saw that swirls of color rested in it.

"Go ahead."

I smiled and placed my hand on the plinth.

If you were one of the spectators, you would've seen a beam of light hit me, and then seeing me disappear into the light, but the light would still be there.

But I saw light envelop me, filling my senses. I felt like I was swimming in water, the water flowing off me as I sped into it. A warm feeling went through my body...and I felt...assurance. Assurance that I was going to be safe from anything in there.

"Kate Janeway."

I heard it in my mind, loud and clear. "Yes? Are you the builders? I can't see you."

"You would not understand our form. You would go insane."

"Like Medusans." I nodded. "I understand."

"You are the one destined to destroy the universe, yet save it from destruction. Do you understand?"

"How can that be?" I looked up- if there was an up.

"You hold the key to the ultimate device of the enemy, yet you hold the key to the one that will destroy the enemy and their device. Do you understand?"

"I see. Yes, I do."

"The key is in the Gate. Only you can find it, and activate their ultimate purpose."

__

Ultimate purpose? "I understand. Can you give me an idea? Anything to go on?"

"You can only find out for yourself."

The warmth left me, and the light cleared away. Absently, I felt my hair flow down, and saw the amazement of Telva and High Priest Sorna.

"Captain Janeway?"

I turned, letting go. "I'm-I'm okay." I took a few steps. They were shaky, but I managed and went over to them quickly. "You saw?"

"Yes. You were being consumed in their light. You are the one prophesied in our tablets," Sorna said.

"Prophesied?" I was amazed.

"Yes, as the one from another world holding the two keys that keep this universe together- destruction and salvation from it."

I collapsed there. It was all too much for me, being destined to bring the universe down and save it.

***

"Oh!" I sat up, and looked around, clutching my chest, gasping for air. I was in either Voyager or Voyager-E's sickbay.

"Calm down. You've had an excruciating experience down there." The Doctor scanned me. "You're on the Voyager-E, if you're wondering, Captain. They beamed you up after you collapsed. You fell in and out of consciousness, muttering about..."

"About what?"

"I...I just forgot." He looked up.

I stood up and checked his memory core. "Oh, it isn't here! It's like you erased it or something."

__

"You can only find out for yourself."

I walked out. "Well...I'm going to duty. That's an order."

I went on the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge!" Colin yelled.

"As you were." I went to the replicator and ordered a mug of coffee, black.

"Captain, are you okay? You look different," Colin said. "Like you're in the Academy again."

"I..." I got a mirror and looked at my self in it. I was younger, like they restored my youth to me. _I've changed so much, it's scary. The prophecy, the two keys. I feel the same, but I feel different somehow. Like there's a weight holding me down in place._ "I'm fine, Lieutenant Commander. Just fine." I recycled the mirror and sat down, drinking the coffee.

"Commander on the bridge," Kim said. I turned.

"Commander Solares." I smiled. "Well? How was your day?"

"You look different." He sat down and caressed my cheek. "Like Cadet Janeway of old." He handed me a PADD. "Duty assignments."

"You never answered my question." I shook the PADD at him.

"Okay, but I've missed you."

I looked through all of them as he kissed my cheek. "Approved, Commander."

He smiled. "Of course they are. What was it like down there?"

I shook my head. "Over the line, Robert."

"Hey, how is that over the line?"

"I can't tell you." I placed a finger on his lips. "I just can't. I talked with the gods." I kissed him, holding him close to my body, then let go.

"Oh." He smiled. "That's different." He then took the PADD.

"Status? Any hostile ships?" I asked Kim.

"Voyager heading our way with...twenty more ships. Half of them are damaged, probably from Borg."

I smiled. "Good old Mom."

"Voyager is hailing us."

"Open the channel." I stood up.

She appeared. "Kate? You've changed! You look like me in the Academy!"

"Like everybody said." I grinned. "Nothing's wrong."

"If I didn't hear from the government of what happened, I would've said that you made a deal with the devil." Then she added, "Or Q."

"You heard?"

"They said you had an experience with some "Builders" or something, then collapsed. They sound like the Prophets over there by DS9."

"Maybe they're related. What's with _your_ fleet? Are you planning a mutiny?"

She laughed. "Of course not! I've got some allies-Hirogen, Viidians, Devore...and a few others."

"Twenty ships from how many species?"

"Um...five. The Hirogen were happy to provide us one of their best fleets."

"Expected, since they're hunters." I grinned. "I want to meet with everybody on our next course of action."

***

"That is true," Telva said. "From what she's telling us, the JumpGates appear to be a weapon of last resort. And she's the key to it all."

"But she's a danger to all of us, with the Borg focusing their attacks on us," the Hirogen Alpha said.

"Yes," Selya said. "She is a danger that should be reckoned with."

"We should not let our guard down," Kevlar said. "The Borg can attack at any time. Commander Selya, can they penetrate your cloaks?"

"We put them on random frequencies, so I doubt they would find out."

"Then we must implement the cloaks on our ships."

"How would it be compatible with our ships? We have different technology," Kashyek said.

"He has a point," I said, which startled everybody. "It would take considerable resources trying to make the cloak fit with our systems."

"There is a cloak on the Voyager and Voyager-E's systems," The admiral said.

I stared at her.

"That a violation of the Rommulan treaty!" Selya and I yelled.

"No, no, we didn't violate it. We developed it ourselves." She grinned at my shocked expression. I glared and stood up.

"Then why the hell didn't Command tell us? It would've made things a hell of a lot simpler."

"Command didn't trust you."

"Hello?! I'm Fleet Captain! I have a right to-"

"With what happened with the Borg, they didn't trust you!" She stood up.

I shook my head. "One word, Admiral. Stupid." I glared. "Starfleet doesn't even trust their own Fleet Captain to know about her own ship. It's stupidity! We shouldn't use a cloak, we might have friendly fire around...Dismissed, except for the Admiral."

They left, and the Admiral was left there, sitting at the head.

"Admiral Janeway..." I laughed. "You don't trust your own daughter enough to tell her that she had a cloak all along."

"I trust you."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I told you, they would label me a traitor."

"A traitor?" I laughed. "Traitor..."

"They think you're a spy for the Borg, that the Doctor and Dr. Crusher didn't completely liberate you."


	16. Programmed

Chapter 16

Programmed

"A spy?"

"Yes, a spy." Then the Admiral came over and pointed a phaser at my chest. "Goodbye, Captain Janeway."

__

Her eyes are blank! What the heck is wrong with her? She's going to kill her own daughter!

I kicked the phaser out of her hand and pinned her to the table. "Where's the real Admiral Janeway?"

"I am the real Admiral Janeway."

"Then why are you trying to kill me?" I kicked the phaser up and caught it, set it to stun, and pointed it at her head. "Tell me!"

"The Federation deems you a threat to the peace, and they told me to kill you."

__

More like program. I stunned her, then transported her to sickbay.

***

"There was a neural implant in her brain. It's a programming device," The Doctor said. "Federation made. She's the real Admiral Janeway."

"Who put it in?" Robert asked.

"Probably an EMH, with the ethical subroutine missing. I don't think any Federation doctor would condone this."

"Did you check everybody on board Voyager and Voyager-E for one of these?" I asked. "It wasn't fun pinning my own mother, then stunning her."

"Yes, and everybody's clean." He looked at me. "She might..." He sighed. "She might be a little woozy from the operation, so don't tire her out." 

"Okay." I sat next to her bed and looked at her pale face. "Mom?"

She opened her eyes, and looked at me. "Kate, it was a dream, right? The Borg weapon, the phaser...going back to the Delta Quadrant to defeat the Borg?"

I shook my head. "You were programmed. Everything that was a dream...is reality."

"I can't believe that...Starfleet would program me to kill you." She shook her head. "We're at war..."

I nodded. "When did they put it in?"

"When I had my check-up at HQ, before we left." She grimaced. "Everything was clear before that. How can...the Federation be so stupid?"

"I don't know, but after this, I'll find out who's doing it, and then I'll-"

"Oh no you're not! You're not going to find out. I am." She grinned. "Paris is retiring after the war, and I'm up for Fleet Admiral."

"Congrats," Robert said. "Admiral."

"Thank you, Commander Solares." She sat up and gave me a hug. "I'm really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, mom."

The doors swished open, and Chakotay came in. "Kate, Robert."

We both nodded.

"Hello, Kathryn." He kissed her. "So, Kate, what happened?"

"She tried to kill me." I smiled. "But, thanks to Academy training, I saved myself."

Dad hugged me. "Good. I didn't know if I taught you well." He let go and grinned. "Kate the Troublemaker."

"Oh no, not that again." I smiled, then left. "I better get on the bridge."

I went to the turbolift, and collapsed on my knees. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Captain Janeway?"

I looked up. "Sigmund?"

"Of course."

I smiled, leaning on the bulkhead of the turbolift. "I'm okay."

"I think you should go to bed."

I closed my eyes. "I have a mission to complete."

"Yes, I heard." If he was real, he would've smiled.

I yawned. "Oh, Sigmund, if I fall asleep...can you..." I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was a futile attempt.

__

I floated in space, in front of the JumpGate. I didn't have an EVA suit, but absently, I knew I didn't need one. I loomed closer to a door on the side, and I opened it.

Inside, power cells glowed around me, and in the middle, I saw a plinth, much like the one that I touched. I walked (walked?) towards it, and put my hand on it.

"Ow!"

The turbolift stopped, and I banged my head on the panel.

Sigmund chuckled. "That's what you get, Kate..."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Um...about a minute."

__

That dream lasted longer than that. I sighed. "Shuttlebay."

"Huh?"

"Do it, Sigmund."

The turbolift started, and I stood up, pulling at my clothes. The turbolift stopped, and I stepped out, walking to a locker, getting an EVA suit out, then ran to the Delta Flyer, getting in and turning it on.

"Delta Flyer, come in. What the hell are you doing?" Robert's voice piped through the system.

"Robert, this is an emergency. That's an order." I closed the channel, and turned off the comm system.

I then went at full impulse, and then transwarped to the nearest JumpGate. I put the suit on and then shut the drive off, coming to a full stop at the side of the Gate. I put the helmet on, and then got off the Delta Flyer, thrusting myself towards the door. I activated the boots, and touched the panel. The doors opened, and I then walked. It was exactly like my dream, with the power cells glowing around me, and the plinth in the middle of the room. _Didn't any of the workers notice the plinth, or is it just me?_ I put my hand on the top, and the same thing happened like last time, the light, the warmth and the Builders speaking to me.

"Good job, Kate Janeway."

Then I collasped on my knees, gasping for air in my helmet. I shakily stood up and walked slowly to the door. How would I explain it to the crew? Would I get demoted?

I looked around, and the power cells glowed red. I ran my hand over them. It was amazing how they built a tunnel walled by power cells.

The door opened, and I then floated towards the Delta Flyer, activating my boots. I got inside and closed my eyes, activating the comm system.

"Delta Flyer to Voyager-E. Do you read me?"

"Kate? What the hell were you thinking?" Admiral Janeway yelled. I opened the visor.

"I'm activating the JumpGate weapons."

"What?"

"I'm activating them. I'm leaving the fleet to you."

"What if the Borg attack you?" She glared. "You know you're their key."

"I have a feeling they won't. Well, until I finish this..." I smiled and closed the channel. The next JumpGate was a light-year away, so I went at full impulse towards it.

__

There are eight Delta Quadrant JumpGates. If the original JumpGates (the ones in the DQ) are the weapon, then how will I activate the eighth one without getting caught?

I closed the visor and checked the oxygen readings. I had three hours to do what I had to do.

***

I activated the 7th one, and sighed, going back to the Delta Flyer. The sensors went off, and I saw three Borg ships coming towards the Gate.

"Oh shit." I turned the Flyer around, and stood in front of the Gate, ready to defend it.

They started shooting, but amazingly they didn't even graze the shuttle. I activated weapons, and launched an assault towards them.

But before they hit them, the cubes exploded in a large fireball. The shuttle groaned at the shockwave, but stayed intact.

"Voyager-E to Delta Flyer. Are you okay?"

I looked at Robert. "Yeah. What happened?"

"The cubes exploded, but neither of us fired a shot. Or rather, fired a shot but never hit them."

I nodded. "That's amazing. Any theories?"

"No, but you better come back. Your mom's throwing a fit."

I heard her in the background. "Oh. Well, okay."

I turned the shuttle around and headed to the shuttlebay.

***

"Status?"

"Three Borg cubes 7 light years away from us."

"Stay at warp five." I smiled. "So, Robert, what happened while I was gone?"

"We decided to have two ships to defend the gates, and the rest come with us to assault the Borg Complex." He held a PADD out. "This is our agenda."

I took it, brushing his hand. "Thanks. Red alert. Colin, drop out of warp. T'Vela, fire at the lead cube."

We dropped out of warp, and the others dropped out of warp after the Borg cubes and fired.

"Good tactics." I smiled. "So you're going to attack the Complex without the weapon? What if I activate it while you attack?"


	17. Wave

Chapter 17

Wave

I looked at him. "Well?"

"I don't know, Captain."

I hit him on the shoulder with the PADD. "That's why I'm captain around here." I kissed him lightly, and let go with a smile. "Understand, Commander?"

"Of course." He grinned, and turned to the viewscreen.

"Evasive maneuvers, Colin, but don't get the Borg behind you. Fire at will, T'Vela. Sensors? Any more Borg?"

"Five more spheres are dropping out of transwarp!"

"Fire torpedoes at the corridor, but keep the phasers on the cubes!" I walked over to tactical and helped T'Vela, looking up at the torpedoes detonating as the spheres came out.

"One Borg cube destroyed!"

The bridge rocked violently, and some consoles exploded.

I stood up and tapped my commbadge. "Miral, how's engineering?"

"Okay, but if we eject the secondary warp core, we can destroy-"

"Not now. As a last resort. Thanks for the idea though." I paused. "Can you eject it in three seconds?"

"Of course. I can make it a second if you want it."

"Get it ready." I tapped it again.

"There's another wave of 10 cubes and 3 spheres!" Kim yelled. "Shields at 70 percent."

The bridge shook again with the next assault.

"Deploy the armor." I sighed. I didn't want that, but this was a desperate situation. "Get the cutter beam ready. As my mother said, 'Sometimes you have to punch your way through.'" I tapped the commbadge. "Miral, transfer all power to the armor, the shields and the beams."

Emergency lights came on. "Fire the beam across the middle of the Borg ships, but don't hit any of ours. If you have to, go to manual. Hail the Force. This is Fleet Captain Janeway. If necessary, I will eject the Voyager-E's core. When you do, I want you to warp to a safe place."

The bridge shook, and debris glanced on our shields.

"Ten ships destroyed. The rest are advancing, and there's more on the way!

"Goddammit." I tapped my commbadge. "Miral, eject. Jolie, tractor it to the middle. Colin, get ready to transwarp on my mark."

The core was ejected, and I saw it being tractored to the middle of the Borg forces. The core came to a rest in the middle of the wave, then started to glow as the Borg fired at it. "Mark!"

We transwarped away, and I knew that the core breached, and exploded. "Get out of transwarp."

"That was close," Robert said.

"But we wouldn't have survived if I didn't do that." I looked down. "Where are we?"

"Twenty light years away from the eighth Gate. 10 light years away from the Force."

"Warp five point five." I stood up and got a coffee, my fingers tingling. I sat down and sipped it slowly.

"Kate, are you...okay? I mean, you're stressed out with everything..."

I smiled, and leaned my head on Robert's shoulders. "I'm okay." I trembled as I finished the coffee.

"You should take a nap."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Okay, honey."

I felt him caress my cheek, running his fingers down my face.

"Captain...oh. Commander, we've arrived." Colin was probably staring at us...

"Then we'll take a break here. I need to do something."

He picked me up and then got into the turbolift. "Captain's Quarters."

I half-opened my eyes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

I sighed. "Its weird. Coffee makes me go to sleep."

"Then why do you drink it?"

"It's good for you." I smiled.

I felt his hand run over my chest.

"You're happy, but you feel apprehensive. That's weird."

"They know I activated the JumpGates. They're going to destroy the eighth one, and if they do..." I closed my eyes, and fell into slumber land.

***

I sat up and looked around. The sheet fell from my hands as I stood up. The windows showed the 8th JumpGate, and I looked at it.

I didn't know if I would survive this, but I was sure that I would destroy the Borg. That I was sure.


	18. The Janeway Legacy

Song by Evanescence. The song is "My Last Breath".

Chapter 18

The Janeway Legacy

I thrusted to the door on the Gate, and touched the panel. The doors slid with a creak, and I cautiously stepped inside.

It glowed green-the Borg had assimilated this Gate. I activated my boots and readied my rifle. I went through the force field and looked at the wires and hose that lined the ceiling. I arrived to the central room, and looked around.

"I've been waiting for you, Kate Janeway."

I turned and saw the Borg Queen. "Well, what a surprise!" I grinned. "I expected you also."

"I've come back to take you." The drones around her advanced. "Capture her!"

I started shooting, but they eventually got me and hauled me into the assimilation table. "Damn." I sighed. "If you destroy the Federation..."

She looked at me. "You've escaped me once, but you're not going to do this again. Assimilate her!"

I quietly smiled. "Well, it's goodbye to everything I know..." I heard servos running, then they stopped. I struggled against the restraints, and they snapped, but the drones advanced. I caught the rifle at the edge of the table, and picked it up, shooting everyone of them in the head. It cleared a path to the Queen.

"Now move away from the plinth."

The Queen stood in front of it. "It's too late, Kate. By being on the table, you already activated the weapon!" She laughed.

I squeezed the trigger and pointed it at her feet. "Move, or I won't miss next time."

She smiled. "If you kill me, it won't do you any good."

I shot her.

She only smiled as she died, a cold happy smile. The place shook, I heard a bang, and I ran quickly to the plinth and touched it.

This time, I felt cold metal on my hand and saw red light. I felt like I was being torn apart, and collapsed to my knees, hand still on the marble. I heard a loud sound, like charging a phaser, and turned to the window. 

I saw the green light of the Borg weapon, and the blue light of the seven gates forming beams that hit this gate. I collapsed from the shaking and let go as the green inside turned into blue, racing towards the Borg beam. Then they met, and exploded, a wave the only thing that was left that hit the gate and the complex in the horizon. It blew up, and I saw the debris fly. Then the floor caved in, and I was falling down into space. I turned off the magnetic boots, then looked at the oxygen meter. I had only five minutes left, and I used the thrusters to propel myself to Voyager-E. I heard an transporter hum, and then I saw sickbay.

"She's dying," I heard. "Radiation poisoning."

Someone took the helmet off and looked at me. It was blurry, and I focused my eyes. "Doctor. You can't save me."

"I can-"

"Don't waste the anti-rads on me. I think you need all that you can get." I smiled. "And please, Doc, don't dissect me. Get my parents and Robert in here. A dying captain's wish."

He nodded and tapped the commbadge. I turned my head and looked at the helmet, and grimaced at the burning pain inside myself.

"Kate!" My mom rushed up to me. "What happened? I saw green light, then blue ones, and...the ship shook so violently. It reminded me of the good old days."

"I...I saved the galaxy. I guess." I smiled, and she hugged me, tightly.

"So the light...that was you?"

I nodded. I turned to Chakotay. "I want you to bury me in Indiana." I held his hand, and felt more pain.

He nodded, and hugged me. "I'm so sorry, Kate."

I only nodded. "I want you all to leave. I have something private for Robert."

They left, and Robert came to me, picking me up, which sent more pain to my body.

__

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

"I can't remember the word I wanted to say." I coughed. "I'm sorry."

__

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

"That's okay." He kissed my cheek. "Kathy..." He started crying. "I wanted to..."

I reached up and put a finger on his lips. Pain coalesced into needles. "I know. I saw the box in your pants."

He nodded. "But it's too late, right?"

I shook my head. "Never too late."

__

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

He put me down, and took the box out. "Will-"

"Yes, Robert. You know that." I tasted his tears.

He slipped the ring on my finger, and his hands shook, tears streaming down.

__

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me calling me as you fade to black

I closed my eyes, and suddenly remembered the word I wanted to say. _Imzadi. That was the word. _Before I finally stopped breathing, I heard someone collapsing to their knees, and sobbing.

And then I fell into the darkness which was death.


	19. The Price of Salvation

Chapter 19

The Price of Salvation

I woke up, in a meadow of fresh grass. _Earth? Was this all a dream?_ I sat up and looked around. I was dressed in a cream-colored gown.

This place was not Earth. The sky was purple and there weren't any sounds except for crickets and the wind. _Was this heaven? Am I really dead or was it a dream?_

I stood up and started walking. I then stopped, seeing eight figures by the edge of the meadow.

"Kathryn Janeway." One of them stepped out of the line. "You have done well."

I looked at the line. "You're the Builders. I'm supposed to be dead!"

"You are. We just took you here. We thank you for saving the JumpGates, at the cost of your life."

"You're welcome."

Then I saw a robe appear in front of his hands. "We would like you to join us."

"Join you? You mean become like you."

"Yes."

I looked at him. "How much time do I have to think about this?"

"An eternity."

I smiled. "Well, I'll think about it." I walked off.

If I chose this life...Well, Benjamin Sisko went with the Prophets. I wouldn't age, and I'll live forever...but...I wouldn't see Robert, my crew...my parents.

I looked at the Builders, and then at myself.

I stood up.


	20. Choices

Chapter 20

Choices

"I know you're offer is sincere...but..." I looked up. "I have a fiancee and my family in...well...space." I smiled. "If I could..."

They nodded, and raised their hands up. A portal opened in front of me.

"Again, we would like to thank you. If you enter this portal, it will lead to your body."

I bowed, then walked into the portal.

***

I awoke in a Federation coffin, as the top was closing. I sat up, put my hands up and pushed. I heard the doctor yell for help, and pushed harder, finally getting everybody off.

"Goddammit, you were going to lock me in!" I yelled.

I heard some one faint, and Robert looking at me.

"You're alive?"

"Of course I am. Now where are we? What happened to the others?"

"In Indiana, of course. Your mom's fainted, I hope. The rest went back to the Alpha Quadrant thru the JumpGate."

"Of course she has," The Doctor scanned me. "You're healthy."

I jumped out of the coffin and looked down. I was in a cream-colored gown. "Okay, who changed my clothes?"

Everybody pointed to Robert, who hid behind the Doctor. He started running, and I chased him over the hill and into the meadow.

He was hiding behind a tree, and I picked up a rock and threw it at him.

"Hey, Kate!" He picked it up and threw it back, and turned and ran. I ducked and chased after him, then stopped, looking around.

"Gotcha!" Robert pulled me to him, and smiled. "Thought I was Borg, huh?"

I turned and slapped him on the arm. "Idiot."

He grinned and gave me a kiss.

***

"Robert, stop scrubbing me that hard."

He smiled at me and scrubbed lightly. "Come on, Kate, you've had theta radiation and killed the Borg Queen. Can't you stand hard scrubbing, or has death changed you?"

"I wasn't really dead." I smiled, and grabbed the sponge. "You suck at this."

He just brushed my lips with his, then stood and left. I sank into the bubbles and smiled.

The computer beeped. "Incoming transmission."

"From who?"

"Fleet Admiral Janeway. Audio only."

"Go ahead." I sighed. What did she want now?

"Kate?"

"I'm taking a bath, what the hell do you want?"

"Oh...I was wondering if you had any wedding plans."

"Yeah...Saturday. Terran wedding."

"Oh...okay."

"Yeah...okay." I smiled. "Now, would you please go?"


	21. The Wedding, the Honeymoon, and the Part...

Chapter 21

The Wedding, the Honeymoon, and the Party

"Today..."

I looked at Robert, and then at the Doctor. He had programmed himself to do the honors and was droning on in a bored voice. I looked back at Robert and shook him lightly. He looked at me, then silently imitated the Doctor, to the mirth of the audience.

"Silence, silence please!" The Doctor said, glaring at Robert. "Kate, please repeat after me. I, Kate, take Robert as my loving husband."

I repeated it.

"Robert, repeat after me. I, Robert, take Kate as my loving wife."

He repeated it.

"Now, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

He moved closer and kissed me, then let go, running over to the shuttle, in a rice shower.

"Come on, Kate!"

"Wait a sec, okay?" I turned and threw the bouquet at the crowd.

"I've got it!" Miral yelled.

I smiled and went in the shuttle. "Robert, where are we going?"

"To the beach. I want to see you swim." He tickled me.

"Hey!" I slapped his arm. "I didn't bring my swim-"

He held one up. "Just your size." It was blue, and was very skimpy.

"I hope we're going to a French beach." I went to the back of the shuttle and changed into civvies clothes.

He came in and looked at me. "Wow..."

I snarled and closed the door on his hand.

"Ow, what the hell!?" He yelled.

I laughed quietly and opened it again, dressed. "Look, until we-"

He pinned me to the wall and kissed me savagely. I let go of him and went, barefooted, to the pilot's seat, looking at the sensors.

"Lazy brute. Hey, Robert, this is on auto!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Where are we going? Are we going out to space?"

"Of course not! I'm borrowing this shuttle from the Voyager-E." He sat next to me and smiled. "No, we're going to some secluded place where we can get some R&R.

***

We landed an hour later on a beach in the far south. Robert had set out the stuff, and I jumped into the water and swam.

"Kate, I thought Borg couldn't-" He started as he came up to the water.

I splashed water on him. "I'm not Borg anymore." I pulled him in and smiled. "Thanks for...everything."

He moved a lock of wet hair from my face and grinned. "You need a haircut."

"So my parents say." I kissed his wet cheek, and then put my head on his shoulder. "When we get back on the Voyager-E, why don't we go to Fair Haven, hmmm?"

"Fair Haven? Isn't that that Irish program?"

"Yeah, that's it."

He smiled, and put his hands around me, keeping me afloat. "Of course, sugar."

"Sugar? You know I hate that stuff in my coffee."

"Honeybuns then." He nuzzled my neck and smiled. "Honeybuns..."

I laughed. "What's for lunch?"

"It's a surprise...what's today?"

"You know."

"Oh..." He smiled and led me to the sandy beach. "Close your eyes..."

I did, and he walked me over to a table, because I bumped into it.

"You can open them now. Happy 30th birthday, Kathryn."

I looked at the cake, which was brown, and smelled like coffee. "Thank you..." I hugged him, and he smiled, kissing me. "It's coffee, just the way you like it...Kathy."

I took a piece, and placed it on his mouth. He turned his head. "No, no, its for you."

"Commander Solares?"

"Yes, Fleet Captain?" He grinned.

"That's an order." I pushed it in his (now) open mouth.

He got some, and pushed it in my mouth, smearing it. I chewed, then swallowed.

"Mmmm...I wish I was at my mom's birthday party."

"She knows about our...circumstances..." He bent down and licked the frosting off my mouth, and I turned it into a kiss, forgetting about the cake.

"Where are we going next?" I whispered.

"Nowhere..." He kissed me again, and we stayed like that until we had to get some air. "Or to your mom's party..."

***

"Hey, the newlyweds are here!" Harry Kim yelled as I got in, holding a large present.

"Happy birthday, mother." I handed it to her, the large box.

"Kate, you shouldn't have," She said.

Robert handed her another big box. "Open it, Admiral." He squeezed my hand.

She unwrapped them both. "Oh, you shouldn't have..."

"Wow...hey, where did you get these?" Dad said.

They were scale figures of the Voyager series, beginning with Voyager and going up to Voyager-E. In the other box was replicas of the Voyager senior crew members, from Voyager to Voyager-E. Mom hugged both of us.

"I thought you were going to be on the beach!"

I smiled. "I can't...well...turn my back on you because of a honeymoon!" I sat down at her terminal. "Has Starfleet given-"

The lights flickered, then turned off completely.


	22. Month One: 20th Century Warp

Shore Leave's my mini-series about how the crew spend their shore leave...

Chapter 22

Shore Leave

Month One: 20th Century Warp

My mother turned on the emergency lantern, and the room lit up.

"And on my birthday too." She smiled. "Anybody up for some card games?"

"Mother! That's really not popular now..." I sighed and sat down on the floor. "What happened?" Dad said.

"Probably a power outage..." Robert said. He sat down next to me, and snaked a hand around me. 

Then there was a flash of light, and a cough. "Hya, guys."

"q?" My mother looked up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Paying a visit to my auntie and my cousin, duh!" He looked around. "Oh dear, today's your birthday." He snapped, and handed me a puppy and my mom a big coffeepot. "Happy birthday!"

The puppy squirmed in my lap. "Thanks, q!" We both said. I put it on the floor and looked at it sniff other people.

There was another flash. "Kathy..." Q thrust flowers at me. "Will you marry me?"

I slapped him. "I'm married, thank you." I snatched the flowers and stomped on them.

"Dad, she's married, didn't you notice?" Little q pointed at my finger. "See?"

"Oh." Then he snapped, giving me a present in a box. "There, happy birthday," He said sullenly. Then he handed my mother a bigger one.

I opened my slowly. I still don't trust Q. It was a catsuit, a leather catsuit. "Um...thanks, Q...Hey, Annika, would you like this?"

"No." She smiled.

I folded it up and put it away in the box.

"And what would you like, Kathy?" He asked my mom.

"For you to go away."

He snapped...

And was gone, for once.

"Hey, the power's working!" Tom yelled. "I'm going to take the Delta Flyer on a spin, anybody want to come?"

Robert and I followed, but Tom's screams stopped us short.

"Where the HELL is the FLYER? WHY IS THERE A CAR IN THE SHUTTLEBAY?"

I looked, and gaped. Two "cars" stood there, bearing the name, on the back, Voyager. Tom, however, was screaming curses hoarse.

"Q, you fucking omnipotent creep!"

***

"Damnit, he placed us in the 20th century again!" Mom then sipped her cup of coffee. "Any plans?"

"He left us with some numbers and a place-Wells Fargo..."I looked at the paper. "And some card..."

"Oh, that's a bank account. That's Earth currency..." Tom looked at the cards. "There's one for each of us."

"Spending currency..." I sighed. "Some one's gonna have to teach me."

The doorbell rang. I stood up and went to the door, opening it.

"Hi...I'm Katherine, and some omnipotent _creep _placed...Kate!"

I looked at her. "_Katherine? _Hey...Come in." I walked to the table, as Katherine closed the door. "This is Katherine Donahue. She's going to help us with this problem were having."

"Oooh, credit cards! What's the line on them?"

She dropped the "phone" after 15 minutes, and it bounced off the carpet. "Damn! Lucky, you got a million dollars each on those!"

"Is that a lot?" Harry said.

"Of course it is!" Tom yelled. "To survive here, we have to have great cars and a lot of money. I'm going to go buy a convertible, see ya!" He ran off, and I heard a skidding sound afterwards.

Mother sighed. "Well, who's up for something to eat..."

Katherine looked at her watch. "It's...2300 hours...stupid Tom Paris..." She looked up. "Well, it's late night, and there's a curfew for me...If you get me a Starfleet uniform, I'll go with you."

***

"Kate, pull over, pull over!" Katherine tapped my shoulder.

"Why?" I turned to look at her.

"They're police! The authorities!"

"Okay, okay." I turned to the left, but she turned the steering wheel.

"The right, stupid!"

"Hey, I'm the captain of _Starship Voyager_, not a 20th century car that's named Voyager!" I turned off the car and opened the window. "Yes?"

"I'm Officer LaFay of the Texas State Police. You're suspected to have kidnapped the Voyager cast members." He shined a flashlight in the van.

I turned, and they shrugged.

"Excuse me? That's my mom and dad. If you would like, you can do a DNA sample..."

"Step out of the car please."

I opened the door and stepped down.

"Have you been drinking alcohol?"

"No."

"Stand on this line, please."

I did, in my boots.

"Now, walk the line with your arms out."

I complied, and he then held up a machine.

"I'm going to take a sample of your breath."

I sighed, and blew into it. He took it out and gaped.

".0?" He then pinned me to the van and ran his hands over me, then let go.

"What's your name?"

"Kate Janeway."

"Kate Janeway? You're crazy!"

Katherine finally jumped out of the van. "Hey, Officer LaFay."

"Katherine? It's curfew!"

She shook her head. "Don't worry, my mom knows." She smiled. "And, no, she didn't kidnap the Voyager cast. That's the Voyager crew!"

"Huh?"

"That's the Voyager crew in the flesh!"

He pointed a finger at her. "Have you been drinking alcohol tonight?"

"No, I haven't! They're from-"

I covered her mouth. "Prime Directive, sorry..." I let go, and walked to the car. "Katherine!"

She ran over and climbed in. "See you, Officer." I got in the seat and closed the door, driving away.

"You know, your mom and dad look younger," She said.

I looked back, and gaped. "_Q! _Sheesh, that's why."

"Really, they've been kidnapped by some Star Trek fans..." Katherine trailed off. "Maybe we should find them. Isn't that why Q placed you guys here?"

I shook my head. "_Oh no, Q's not going to get anything. _I've died once, and I'm not doing it again!"

The van lurched, and I stopped.

"Oooh, Mustang!" Katherine exclaimed. "And that looks like Robert Duncan McNeill, the guy who-"

"TOM PARIS!" The women yelled. But my mom got there first and started strangling Tommy boy.

"Why you-"

"Mom!"

"Admiral Janeway!"

***

"Admiral, sheesh, you could at least loosen that grip of yours next time." Tom massaged his neck and looked at all of us. "You're saying, Katherine, that we're going to find the look-alikes of ourselves?"

She put the "newspaper" down, and nodded. "Well, any clues?"

"Katherine, we're not from this century," I pointed out.

"Ooh, convention!" Jolie exclaimed. "And they have the original Voyager on sale!"

"Where?"

"Las Vegas, Nevada."

Katherine looked at her wrist again. "It's July 31, and the convention starts August. We can get there in time...but with out the stars, it's not going to work...unless..."

August 8th

I stood there, in a "Pokémon" hat and in my Starfleet uniform. It seemed like Pokémon was popular with Katherine at one time. I looked at the Starfleet uniforms there.

"Anything, miss?"

I looked up, and smiled. "How much are for the uniforms?"

He looked up and down at me. "What Starfleet uniform is that from?"

I looked down at the uniform on me- red on the shoulder areas with red sleeves and a black stripe at the ends, and black everywhere else, with gold pips on my collar.

"Custom made. Now, how much are they?"

"60 dollars each."

"One of each, command only."

"300 dollars."

"Do you take credit cards?"

"Sure do." He looked into my eyes. "You look like Kate Mulgrew...related?"

"No." I took the uniforms and got the card back, signing for it. "Thank you."

"Welcome..."

I walked away, to the games, and stopped at the Voyager simulation.

"Come one come all...the Voyager virtual simulation! 5 dollars..."

I handed the operator a bill, and strapped myself in, putting the helmet on.

"Choose level," I heard, and I chose "Impossible" which was the hardest. Outside there was a collective gasp.

I stood up in the middle of the Voyager, with smoke all around and emergency lights. "Status?"

"Hull breaches on decks 10 and 15. Sealed. Photon torpedoes are online, with phasers. 20 percent shields." I turned to Harry Kim. "Warp online."

I tapped the invisible commbadge. "Torres?"

"It's stable in engineering."

I turned to the Borg ships. I counted twenty of them, advancing slowly.

"Paris- bearing 223 mark one. Torres, vent the secondary plasma tanks on my mark."

Paris turned to me. "Captain?"

"That's an order. Route all power to impulse, structural integrity and shields. That's an order." 

The ship started on it's ascent, and I counted to three. "Mark!"

I looked at the viewscreen, and the floor under me shuddered. "Turn around, and fire torpedoes at the plasma, then go to warp one!"

The ship groaned, and I saw the torpedos detonate in a fiery explosion, and we jumped to warp.

The screen turned black, and I saw the words, "Good job, Captain" and a cursor. I took off the helmet and typed the words, "Kathryn Janeway the Second" on the keys in front of me, then left silently, taking my bag with me. The crowd was taking pictures, and I let them, autographing pictures of me.

"Kathy!" I heard Robert, and ran to him.

"Hiya, honey." I kissed him.

"What the hell did you do over there?"

"Save the Voyager once again from destruction." I laughed. "It's just like I was on the holodeck when I was young, with Jolie, Miral and Colin..." I closed my eyes, and he held me tightly.

"There they are!" I heard Katherine yell, and I ran over there to her. She pointed to the van. "They're hijacking our Voyager!"

I ran over to the van and gave the hijackers kicks in the nuts, forcing them onto the street before they could drive away. I opened the doors and stared at my mom-well, Kate Mulgrew- in the flesh.

"I'm Kathryn Janeway," I said, with a small smile.

***

I woke up in my room, on the floor. "Ow...hard floor..."

Q was standing there, hands on hips. "Happy?"

I glared. "Heck, no. Where was I?"

"I erased your memories." He smiled. "Figure it out yourself."

He disappeared, and I sighed. "Q..."

I went down stairs and got myself a coffee and turned on the communications array, getting news from Starfleet. Yawning, I scrolled down to the Captain's information.

"This is old..." I turned it off, and turned facing Robert. "Hi, honey."

He smiled. "I feel like I just went to warp to the 20th century."

"Maybe we did."


	23. Month Two: The Middle of the Night

Chapter 23

Shore Leave

A/N: I thought this out while I was at the dentist, with Novocain in my mouth, thank you. It's pretty short.

June 30th: The Middle of the Night

"Kate?"

I turned and faced Robert. "Yeah?"

"I have a confession to make."

I arched an eyebrow. "Go ahead, amuse me."

He looked down and sighed. "Well, Kate, when I was a cadet, I had a crush on you. I dreamt of you in my bed."

I laughed. "Robert, my dreams are weirder. I dreamed of a dark man sleeping with me. I honestly thought it was Picard, but the next night, I noticed black eyes."

He smiled. "It was me, right?"

I shrugged. "I guess so, only Betazoids have black eyes."

He caressed my cheek, and kissed it slowly, licking it.

"Stop it, Robert, I have to sleep!"

He did it harder, and I flipped him over and got on top of him.

"I'm warning you, I'll demote you."

He only smiled. "And then who would have the last laugh?"

I kissed him. "Me."

***

"Robert?"

He turned over and looked at me. "It's only 0200 hours, what is it?"

"Tell me, why do you show up at duty shirtless?" I propped myself up and smiled. "Come on..."

He laughed. "Because, I love showing off my abs."

"Okay, answer this. If I showed up shirtless, what would you do?"

"Nothing."

I glared. "Why?"

"Because everybody else would gape at you, especially Colin." He turned. "Go to sleep, Kate."

I sighed and went to sleep.

***

I heard a bark, and awoke to Pepper, the Irish Settler, in my bed. "Pepper, off the bed."

She only barked, and fell asleep on my lap.

I sighed, and went to sleep.

***

There were bangs on the paneling, and Robert was up at the window. "Debris field."

"Isn't the deflector working?"

"No."

I growled, and went out the door and into Engineering. "Status, Lieutenant!"

Miral was at a panel. "The dish blew out."

I sighed. "I'm trying to sleep, why isn't it working?"

She shook her head. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

I went to the panel. "The circuits blew..." I took out the panel. "Yeah, get me a toolkit..."

I worked on it, and the panel lit up after 10 minutes. "Thank god..." I took the turbolift up, and got myself in bed.

***

"Kate?"

I sat up. "What the hell is it, Sigmund?"

"I'm lonely."

"Talk to someone else, I'm trying to sleep!

"Pul-eeze?!"

I sighed. "Alright, what?"

"About my treatment on this ship."

"Later, Sigmund."

"See?" He sighed. "That's what I'm talking about...."

"Okay, okay...so?"

"I want respect as a member of this crew..."

***

The alarm started, and I sat up, and grabbed it.

"Kate?" Robert watched me.

I threw it at the wall, and it shattered. "We're sleeping late." I kissed him, and snuggled close to his body.


	24. Month 3: Captain Proton Chapter 102

Chapter 24

Shore Leave

Month Three:

Captain Proton Chapter 102: Return of Arachnia!

I quietly stared into the corner of the ready room, feeling a bit sleepy on the edges.

The doors swished open, and Commander Solares stepped in, shirtless again.

"Kate?" He caressed my cheek.

I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Not now, Commander."

"Kate, we're doing a Captain Proton simulation today, and Colin said to ask you if you would like to...join in?"

I looked into his eyes. "Okay."

He blinked, then left, stopping at the door. "You should check the environmental controls, Kate. It's hot as hell in here." He turned, and smiled.

I nodded. "All right, Commander. Sigmund?"

"Yeah? Oh the environmental controls..." He paused. "Well, some one's played a joke here. It's exactly like a Borg ship in here!"

I sighed. "Who did it this time?"

Then a holophoto shimmered in front of my desk.

"Well?"

I sighed. "Colin. Change the controls back to their normal parameters."

There was a beep, and I smiled as the cool air passed over me, and I took the tunic off and went to the turbolift. "Holodeck 1."

The turbolift whirred, and I sighed, then closed my eyes, sitting on the ground.

Then there was a bump, and it stopped.

"Captain?"

I woke, then stood. "Sorry." I walked out, and into the holodeck. "Well, here I am."

Colin muttered something, and I sighed. "Mister Paris, do you have anything to say?" I asked.

"No, Captain."

"Well, then, who's who?"

And the simulation started, and I sighed. I was in a dress, in a ball.

"Kate, my I have the dance with you?" Robert held my hand, and kissed it.

"Of course."

He twirled me around, holding my hand. "You must be uncomfortable in that dress."

"Is that my feelings now?"

He smiled. "Yes." He kissed me lightly, embracing me. "Your emotions are strong." He placed his hand into the space between my breasts, and I let go, slapping him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He looked at me. "I wanted-"

I hauled him up from the floor and took out the thing he placed in there. "Robert?"

He smiled. "It's a gift."

I put it back in quickly and smiled. "Sorry."

"I can't blame you, Kate." He kissed me, then twirled me around, holding me tight. "I can never blame you."

And then the ballroom rumbled. I got the "ray gun" out, and nodded to him, who took one out also.

The big screen came on, and I saw my mother-no-Arachnia, sitting at her throne.

"Well, well, Captain Proton, I have captured you! Prepare to be captured, as I am-"

"Shut up, okay, we know who you are, so shut up!" I yelled. "Queen Arachnia, ruler of the spider-people."

Her eyes widened. "Capture her, quickly!"

Colin ran over to me. "Captain, you-"

I grabbed his arm, then looked at the advancing forces. "This was a trap, Proton! We better get out of here!" I grabbed Robert also, and we ran, getting everybody else- Miral, Jolie, and T'Vela.

"Hey, if it weren't for you, Captain-"

"Put a sock in it, okay? She's not my mother anymore here!"

Robert sighed. "Well, Colin said you were, so are you an enemy or friend?"

"I'm your wife, stupid!" I stopped and shot some of the spider people.

"Hey-"

I kissed him, shooting at the same time. "I always will be your loving wife, Robert."

"Kate, they're coming!" Miral yelled. Colin and the rest had already left.

"Alright, let me do some clean up..." I ran, slamming the doors closed, huffing for breath. "Great timing for my cheeky mouth."

Robert held me tight. "Hey, it got us through."

"Commander, Captain, we better get on the ship!" Colin yelled.

"Coming, Proton!" I yelled, running for the ship doors, with Robert in tow, closing the door behind me as the ship rumbled for the stars.

"Plan, anybody?" Colin/Captain Proton said.

"Go to my homeworld, of course." I closed my eyes and smiled. "My mother would be happy to see me again..."

"Cheeky as ever," Miral said.

"Well, she has a logical point," T'Vela said.

"T'Vela, shut up about the logic."

T'Vela smiled grimly. "Well, as I was saying, to save Earth, we go to the homeworld and defeat her mother, simple."

Captain Proton was not very happy. "Then who defends the earth?"

"The old Captain Proton, of course," Robert said. "I took the liberty of telling your dad about this."

"Great, a Betazoid who can read my mind!" He yelled. "Well, okay..."

"Fleet of ships coming about!" Jolie yelled. "They're the Queen's!"

I sat at the pilot seat. "Evasive maneuvers, coming up..."

"Surrender the Princess at once," the speakers boomed.

I sighed. "Here we go again...I told Mother I quit, and she goes and gets the fleet to get me...typical Janeway instinct." I sighed and went to the back of the ship.

"Kate?" Captain Proton asked.

"I'm getting this dress off, dumbass." I went back there, and Robert followed.

"Honeybunny, it's just a sim..."

I turned, and put on a catsuit I found. "Well, it's the only place I can defy my mother."

He kissed the top of my head. "Yeah, I know..."

"You know, I might as well surrender myself."

"Hey, it's just a sim." He left, and I zipped it up, then went to the cockpit. "Proton, I'm going back."

He looked at me. "Nice suit!"

"Paris..."

"Okay..."

The world shimmered, and I was in the brig of the enemy ship, rayguns pointed at me.

"Well, well..." My mom stood right there in front of me. "Nice suit."

"Okay, you have me, now don't destroy the earth."

She laughed. "I might as well destroy it..."

I stood up and slapped her. "You idiot!"

She pushed me into the brig and closed the door, fuming.

"I'm the queen around here, and I'll do anything I want."

"She's right."

I turned. "Dad! Why the hell-" I walked over there and sat next to him.

"She's too caught up in this."

"Hey, it's a sim."

He smiled. "I didn't want this to happen, and she locked me up in here. And I was supposed to be her King..."

I pulled out a raygun. "Too bad they didn't check my suit." I fired at the lock, and it melted. "Come on..."

He stood and kicked the door.

"Get them!" My mom yelled.

I pointed the gun at her. "If they move, I'll shoot you. Too bad the safety's off..."

They stopped. "Now move away from the console slowly..."

She pulled out a gun and shot Dad, then pointed it at me. "You're not in a position to demand anything. Get back in there, and I won't shoot you."

It was a standoff. I glared. "Make me."

She glared back, and motioned for the guards to restrain me. I kicked them out, then aimed for the console, and pulled the trigger.

"Self destruct in three minutes."

I ran for a escape pod and got in. "See you mother." I strapped myself in and launched the pod.

"Why you insolent girl-"

I gasped as the pod launched, and I blacked out.

***

"Hey, she's awake..."

I opened my eyes, and embraced Robert. "Oh god, what happened?"

"She escaped."

"Mother?"

"Yeah..." He smiled. "The pods launched before we could capture the others."

"She said that she was going to-"

"We heard." He went to the suit and plucked something out. "Bugs. Nifty, eh?"

I grinned. "Cool..."

The ship rocked, and I sat up and wrapped the blanket around me. "Arch."

But it didn't come, and I gaped. "Oh no...Sigmund!"

He didn't answer.

"We're stuck in here!" I yelled, and ran to the bridge of the ship. "Colin!"

He looked up. "I know. The Admiral must've put some encryption on the controls..."

I pushed him out, and brought up the controls. "Yeah..." I tapped some buttons. "Borg algorithms...wow, even I can't break them...I guess we have to play it out." I sighed.

"This sucks," Miral said. "I had to increase the core's efficiency, and I get this."

"We're heading towards the planet," T'Vela said. "I suggest someone to try to get the controls online."

Miral looked at me. "Well, two heads are better than one. The panel's over there."

I ripped the panel out, and started defeating the encryption. I felt a kiss, and I turned.

"Robert?"

He looked at me. "Well, I know engineers are pretty stubborn, but can I help? I might be a doctor, but I'm pretty good at this." He caressed my cheek, and brushed my hair back into its tail. I brought him down, and kissed him.

***

I sighed, and got a mug of coffee, watching Robert and T'Vela trying to get the controls.

"Kate, what-"

I looked up and spilled the coffee into the panel. "Damn!"

Robert and T'Vela backed off from the panel as it shorted. The arch appeared, and the program ended. I looked down at my coffee.

"Kate, was that intentional?" Robert asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." I smiled. "Well, lets go."

"Kate Amanda Janeway!" Mom yelled. "You better come here and clean up!"

Robert squeezed my butt, and I gasped and looked at him, giving him a soft slap. "Coming..."


	25. Month Four: Angry Mother

Chapter 25

Shore Leave

Month Four: Angry Mother (and I'm talking about one that can rival Kathryn Janeway when she's in "battle mode")

On our way, Robert insisted that we should meet his family. He was carrying me to the shuttle. "Now, honeybunny," he said, cupping my cheek. "I want you to be yourself. No matter how proper they seem, I want you to be yourself, they'll appreciate you more." He tickled me, then nuzzled my neck. "Okay?"

"Okay, Robert..." I laughed. "I'll try to resist."

"Well, you'll be amazed how your resistance is futile." He laughed as he set me down and kissed me. He sat in the pilot's seat, working the controls.

"Quoting the Borg again?" I grinned.

"Hey, it's easier to convey the point."

"Then join the club."

"But you destroyed them, Kathy, so I can't!"

The shuttle banked, and I fell out of my seat. "Robert, you pilot like my dad!"

"Sorry, I almost hit an asteroid."

I looked out. "Hey, that was debris!"

"From the Dominion War, no doubt." He then entered Betazed's atmosphere. "We'll be there in a few seconds..."

I sighed, then gaped at the large mansion sitting there where we had landed. "You live there?" I pointed to the mansion.

"Yeah, mostly." He shrugged. "Well, Earth used to have them..." He brushed my cheek. "You feel a little sad, do you?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

"It seems like the family farm." I smiled. "Don't worry, it's normal for a space-faring Janeway..."

"How about Aunt Phoebe?"

"Well, they're Janeways too. My cousin Jonathan's a Commander in Starfleet-he's on DS6. And all of the others are diplomats for Command too, so it's a mutual thing..."

He opened the door, and led me to the front door, and pushed a button.

"Who's there?" A manly voice piped out.

"It's Robert, dumbass."

"Robert, who's that with you?"

"My wife, Fleet Captain Janeway, Jake, and please let us in, alright? She's not going to bite, dammit!"

I punched him playfully, and the doors opened to a large hall.

"Wow, she's cute!" Jake said-or I assumed that was Jake, as four men stood there, drooling.

"Kate, this is Jake, Kevin, Aaron, and Mike. They're my younger brothers."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. "And by the way, guys, you're all drooling." I smiled.

"Who's there?" A lady came out. "Robert, how nice to see you. And I see-" She said that distastefully- "That you have a lady with you."

"That's my mom." He bent down to my ear. "She dyes her hair."

I laughed. "Hello, I'm Kate-"

"I know very well who you are, you're the fleet captain." She looked at Robert. "Commander..." She tisked. "You've should've surpassed this human long-"

I sighed. They were always like that.

"Robert, is she just a friend?"

"No, she's my wife."

Her face turned red. "Your wife? You know quite well that I already have a lady for you!" She glared. "What do you have to say for yourself, Kate Janeway?"

"That you're just an mother who doesn't care about her son's well being!" I turned and walked out, furious.

"Kate, Kate, come back here!" Robert yelled, running after me. I walked outside, and Robert grabbed my arm. "Look, I'm really sorry about my mom, she believes in traditional-"

"Robert...I don't want to see your mother again. We're going home."

"Kate, stay. She might like you after a few hours here. I only want for you guys to have good relations."

"Did you know that you were betrothed?"

"No." He looked into my eyes. "No, and that's truth."

I kissed him lightly. "Well, I'll try, but if she doesn't like me..."

"She'll never hear from you again, I promise."

He kissed my forehead, and walked me in again.

"Robert, I want you to divorce," she said.

"Mother, I-"

"It doesn't matter if you love her or you're just a pimp, I want you to break up."

I sat down and glared. "You can't do that."

"Why can't I?"

"Because my mother already let me marry him, and she'll break your bones before she'll let some bitch force us to divorce," I spat.

"Well, I dare her!"

I tapped my commbadge. "Janeway to Voyager-E."

"This is Voyager-E," my mother said.

"Robert's mom wants to divorce us." I smiled. I could already hear the smile on the other end.

"Well, well, I'll be down there in a second." I saw the transporter beam appear, and my mom materalized in front of me. 

"So, you're Robert's mom, eh?"

"I demand that your daughter divorce with my son!"

My mom laughed. "Sorry, no can do."

Robert's mom got furious. "You're not going to stop me!" She stood up, and slapped her.

"Tag, you're it!" She slapped her back.

"Why you-"

I got in between them. "Goddammit, you old ladies have something to quibble about, and it's this! Look, why don't you let us decide, okay?"

"But-but-" they both started.

"But nothing!" I yelled. "Why can't Robert or I have our own choices? We're adults, not children! We're leaving, and if any of you stop us, fine, we'll shoot you out of the sky." I grabbed Robert's arm and dragged him out.

"Kate, honeybunny..."

I placed him firmly in the co-pilot's seat, and flew the shuttle out of the sky. "Robert...I hope your family and ours get together and agree on something."

"But we do, and it's love."

I turned to him. "But that's us, not the whole family. Anyway, who was the person that your family picked out?"

"Alexa Troi."

I turned. "Troi?" I smiled. "Will and Deanna's daughter?"

"Well, the Trois have been family friends since...well, ever since Betazed was part of the Federation." He smiled. "Yeah, she was going to be my bride, but I found better love closer to home." He kissed me, and I wrapped my hands around him, deepening it.


	26. Month Five: Morning Sickness

Chapter 26

Shore Leave

Month Five: Morning Sickness

I raced to the toilet and vomited in it, flushing it afterwards. "Damn." I washed up and put on my clothes, then went to sickbay.

"Captain, you look pale," Sigmund commented.

"I think...oh, Sigmund...I think I'm-"

The doors opened, and I quickly walked into the bay.

"Ah, Captain!" the Doc came over and looked over me. "You're paler today."

"Doc...I need you to check me over."

He looked over me. "What for?"

"I want to know something, check for me!" I sat on a bed.

He sighed and took out the medical tricorder and ran it over me. "Kate, congrats, you're pregnant." 

"Congrats, Captain," Sigmund said. "The sex paid off!"

I glared upwards. "Shut up, Sig, or I'll rip out your chips!"

"Hey, hey, no need to be hostile!"

"I'll draw up a food list for you, Captain, and a regimen." The doctor typed things in a PADD.

"Thanks, Doc." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then ran off to my quarters again.

"Kate, you're up early."

I turned and saw my mom and dad standing there. "Yeah, I wanted a check-up with the Doctor ASAP." I smiled.

"Why?" Dad asked.

"Oh, nothing...just for kicks, I guess." I turned and took one step before my mom said those magic words.

"You're pregnant, aren't you, Kate?"

I turned and blushed. "Yeah..."

"Well, congrats, honey," Dad said quietly. "There's no need to hide it." He hugged me.

"Yes, congrats," Mom said. "Although is very early in marriage..." She hugged me anyways.

"Hey, mom, not too tight, I can't breathe!"

She let go and smiled. "I was joking about the early thing, you know..."

"I knew. See you, mom and dad." I went to the turbolift, and it opened, revealing Robert shirtless again.

"Sigmund told me that you were in Sickbay..."

"Yeah, come on, I'll tell you on the way to our quarters..." I pushed him in, and got in my self. "Captain's quarters, slowest speed. Robert, I'm...well, how do I say this?" I placed his hands on my abdomen, and smiled up at him. "I'm pregnant, Robert."

He gaped at me. "Pregnant...pregnant..." He fainted in my hands.

"Shit, sickbay!"

***

"Well, he didn't take it well, did he?" the Doctor ran it over his body.

"Well, I said that I couldn't say it well..." I let my legs dangle over the edge of the bed facing his right side.

"Oh, I got the diet ready for you." He handed a PADD to me. "And I told Sigmund about it too, so he won't let you have anything that's on the forbidden list." Then he looked at me in the eye. "That means no coffee, missy."

"Yeah, sure..." I went to the replicator. "One coffee please."

"Hey, Kate, no coffee for you!" Sigmund said, and he dumped a cup of...gravy.

"Sigmund...gravy is not a drink!"

"Alright, alright..." It was recycled, and I saw a cup of orange juice come out. I sighed. It was going to be years of coffee withdrawal...

Robert stirred, and I stood over him. "Hi honey."

"Honeybunny? Okay, you were joking right-oh wait, no, you weren't...that's orange juice, right?"

I nodded and sipped it, then went back to the replicator, recycling it. "Orange juice with a teaspoon of sugar please."

"Tisk, Tisk."

"Hey, Sigmund, it's not sweet enough, stupid."

He sighed and dumped it in the hole. "There Miss I-want-to-be-perfect! Happy now?"

I glared and sipped it. Perfect.

"Kate, how can we have a child when we're officers on a starship?" Robert looked at me.

I stared into his eyes. "We take it one step at a time." I turned and went out with the cup, going to the bridge. "Report," I barked out.

"Heading towards Risa, no ships." Jolie stared. "Where's the coffee?"

"I quit, that's all." I sat down and sighed. "No course change, Colin." I already saw his fingers move across the console.

"Aye, Captain!"

I finished it and left it on the console, tapping some buttons.

"Captain." Robert handed me a PADD. "This week's crew assignments."

I smiled. "Well, thanks..."


	27. MClass Disaster!

Chapter 27

Shore Leave

Month Five: M-Class Disaster!

I did the daily routine again-vomit, and wash, dress and report on the bridge. I looked at the viewscreen and sighed.

"Kate, we're on course for-" Dad started. Colin and Tom were out with the flu-Terra flu, I should say.

There was a bump, and smoke filled the air.

"Daddy! What the hell did you do today?" I pouted. "You smashed my ship into a planet!"

"Kate, sorry." He hugged me.

"Warning, secondary systems are failing." Sigmund groaned. "Admiral Chakotay..."

"Sigmund, sorry!"

"That's not going to fix me. I'm forcing you to fix me, or else."

He sighed. "Alright, alright..."

"I'm going too," I said, standing up. "I might as well."

***

"Now Sigmund, what's wrong with the system?" I asked, handing a PADD to Dad.

"Well..." He paused. "When we crashed into the planet, some isolinear chips got knocked loose..."

"That's not a major problem!" Dad yelled. He started to leave, but the door wouldn't open. "Sigmund!"

"It's not me...it's..." He beeped, and I heard the bland voice.

"Primary systems failing."

"Damn!" I opened the manual and pulled the doors open. "MIRAL!"

She looked up from a console. "I know, I know, something in this planet's affecting our computers!"

"Hurry!" Dad yelled. "Kathryn's going to-"

"Kathryn's going to what, honey?" She stood there. "Come on..."

"Did you have coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah, after I heard Sigmund reverting to his primitive state..."

We both sighed. Mom stepped in, and the door closed, locking us in.

"Manual's not working!" Dad yelled, and I groaned.

"Shit, shit..."

There was a knock, and I heard a voice. 

"Kate, Kate honey, are you in there?"

"Robert! Yeah, stuck..."

"We're going to cut you out, so stand back..." I heard phaser fire, but there was no mark. "Shit!"

I turned to the computer. "Well, I'm not a COE anymore, but I can fix him..." I opened a panel and took out the tool box in there. "Thank god for that..." I took the clamps and took out every chip in there.

"Kate?" Dad came over. "Need any help?"

"No, dad, no I'm not a child anymore." I checked the enviromental systems. They were fine. I put their chips in. "Crap, some one melted these-"

"No, no, Kate, leave them!" Mom and Dad yelled. "That's Sigmund's personality chips!"

"Oh." I went to every system, replacing the chips. It was tedious, and the doors finally opened with a little circuit juggling.

"Yes!" Robert yelled. "Hey, Kate, how was it?"

"Robert..." I collapsed again, from three hours of work.

***

"Kate, honeybunny..."

I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I looked at Robert, and at the Doctor, who was scanning me.

"1820 hours," Robert whispered.

"Are we off the planet?"

"Yeah..." He hugged me.

"Kate?" Sigmund asked.

"Yes?"

I heard a mutter. "Well, I really don't want to thank you, but today...well, today I have to." He laughed. "Don't expect me to do that again."

"Sure thing, Sigmund." I got off the table. "Come on, Robert, you're doing dinner tonight."


End file.
